Strained Yet Insanity Prevails?
by NightmareHomunculus12AF
Summary: One day a girl known by Pandora as Bloody ice Princess or by the towns people a Street performer, is found and nearly caught. That day she had met Sharon and Break and gave them her word, to tell them what they wanted to know, just before she was dragged down to a abyss. When she returns she is caught and her future changes dramatically as she connects to others. T for lang.
1. The Beginning

**If you read my deleted FanFiction for Pandora hearts, 'The March Hare is Insane.' sorry I deleted it but It cause some problems and I got writers block so yeah sorry. *bows* please enjoy this one though. Thank you.**

**Emily: Awww is someone lying?~**

**Break: Maybe she-**

**Nightmare: One word and I'll tie you both to the abyss with White Alice. *sneers***

**Break & Emily: I think we stroke a nerve!~**

**Oz: Break...Emily...I think that's enough. **

**Nightmare: *Sighs* Anyways, I do not own Pandora Hearts and any of it's character's but my own. **

**PS. I'm remaking it so sorry for the inconvenience. **

* * *

_"_-sama! Wait! Don't run so fast!" I shouted. I was about 14 at the time. "Please hurry up Asya-chan!" the small girl in front of me said. "I'm trying." I huffed as I finally caught up. As she was about to turn round to let me see her face-_

"WAKE UP ASYA!" I bolted up from the tree branch making me fall off of it and landing face first into the gravel. "Iiiitttteee..." I winced as I sat on my knees and rubbed my noes. "Thanks Red." I sneered at what seemed to be nothing till a male voice replied, "No problem. Come on we have to keep moving." I nodded as I slowly dusted off my ruffled skirt and black and red stripped leggings that were already ripped from my ankle to my mid-thigh. My black skirt ending at the same spot. I jumped into the tree and grabbed my long red satchel with a black button. "Where are we going Today?" A female voice said. "I guess to search for more food Black, so far I found no luck. I tried to kidnap that Vessalius Boy but yeah...we ALL know how that went." I deadpanned as I fixed the three white rings on left thumb, pointer, and index fingers and then fixed the red rings on my right pointer, index and ring fingers.

I wore a red blouse, the sleeves stopped a little after my elbows and it showed my stomach. I wore a black vest over the blouse so it covered up my stomach and back. My shoes were black ankle boots that had a four inch heel and on my heel it was covered with red ruby's. I wore a necklace with a plain chain but was long around my neck so the silver clock on it would end at my stomach with a black ribbon tied to where it connected to the chain. A crest was on the top of the watch, it was a red phoenix as if ready to fight as a serpent circled around it in the air. I grabbed a small white top hat for a girl, a red ribbon tied around it and had a king of hearts and Queen of spades cards sticking out from under the ribbon on the left side.

"Red...Black...What do you two wanna do?" I asked. "I wanna do whatever you wanna do." The voices said. The wind picked up and my Pure snow white hair flowed in the wind. It passed my shoulders only a few centimeters. Some parts of my bangs went threw my right eye and around back towards my ear and the tips of my hair were black.

"Alright." I said as I started to walk from the park to the city. As we walked through the city people did look at me differently cause of my hair and if the shadow of my hat didn't hide them, my eyes would even cause more attention to be drawn to me, but I paid no mind to them. I only looked like this cause I do, I was made this way and nothing can ever change that. As I walked through the city I looked at my surroundings and finally found a small vendor I knew. "Hey Jackie." I said looing at the woman in her late 20's. "Hello there Alex. How are you?" she said. I fake smiled and chuckled, "better than ever if you don't count the many times have to talk to strangers for directions everywhere." I lied.

"Here's some apples then. Free of coarse." She said handing me a bag full of apples. "Thanks. I'll come by later okay." I said as I hugged her goodbye then walked away from the vendor. "Hey can we eat her?" Red asked. "No...Not yet at least." I said. "When?" Black asked. "When I say Damnit." I said irritated. I pulled the two cards from the hat and looked at them. The King of hearts had a black background and everything else red and the Queen of spades had a black background and everything else white. I set them back under the ribbon and continued walking calmly down the path.

"You guys need to be quiet though or someone will notice." I whispered. As I walked I noticed people were following me. I smirked slightly as I walked to my usual corner and said, "Welcome all! Welcome all! You will all be amazed by the tricks I can do. I can sing, dance and do acrobatics. Please if you wish to see," I took off my hat and held it out with one hand firmly griping it in front of me, "Put some money in my ha and I will do any dance, song, or acrobatics as asked." I said as I bowed. People around heard what I had said and I smirked as people put money in my hat. "Now. One and All. I will ask four people to tell me what they want to see and then I will do a big finally and take my leave to show others of my talent." I stated as I put the hat on my head. "The money did not fall out for I made it disappear." Everyone clapped as I removed the hat and shook it.

I looked around and saw a boy with big brown eyes and blond hair, "Yes~ You little boy, what would you want me to do today?" I asked happily for I really did enjoy this part of my job. "Can you sing a song or make one on your flute." He said. I smiled sweetly, "I remember you now. You saw me in the next town over play the flute didn't you?" I asked and he nodded happily. "Alright let me just find that thing." I said patting my self down looking for it. "Oh yes" I exclaimed as I walked to my bag and pulled out the golden flute.

"Now where is my little snake?" I asked the audience. Everyone shook their head and I felt something slither around my leg. "Oh there you are Kuro. Ready to show them a nice dance?" I asked. I put the flute up near my lips as the black anaconda got to the ground and looked at me. I began to jump my right foot in front of my left then jump on my left picking up my right slightly then jumping back on my right then jumping on my left in front of my right and so on and so forth. I began to play a nostalgic melody and the snake swayed with it then started to slither around me in a trance.

I looked around and saw a man I knew as the Vessalius boy's father who I now knew hated the boy with a passion. As I finished up the song I bowed and Kuro slithered into my hat as I lad it out for her. She disappeared astonishing the audience.

"You boy...you want me to do something for you?" I asked a boy with his mother, "What song is that?" He asked. "It's called Lacie...A friend taught it to me long ago." I said. After that people just asked for me to play the song again and by the end of that afternoon I had a lot of money to spend on food.

I really did enjoy playing for people as a street performer but what I do on the side-lines is so much funner. Having two lives is was much more fun than having just one.

I was about to leave when the Vessalius Boy's father go his body guards to stop and surround me as I grabbed my stuff and put on my hat. "May I help you sir?" My eyes hidden under the shadow of my hat. "Let me see your eyes first." He said more or less demanded. "I don't feel the need-" He grabbed my arm making my hat fall and my eyes to show. He stared at the astonished, "Let me go!" I shouted as I pulled away and put my hat back on so it hid my eyes. "Come with me and work for-" "I will do no such thing." I said sternly. "I do not feel the need to be dragged into your war Vessalius. I already know your game...You work with the Baskervilles on the side. I don't know much more than that for I don't want to or need to know." I said. "I will tell you that what you are doing will not only destroy what you care for most but destroy you yourself." I said as I was about to leave again but he grabbed my wrist hard.

I looked at him with death in my intent to kill him. "Let go-" 'I don't believe I asked you...It was a command." He said. "I said no! So rot in hell bastard!" I shouted as I kneed him where it hurts making him let go of me then in swift movements I jumped up over the guards and onto the roof. "Goodbye Vessalius." I saluted him in a mocking way then jumped from roof to roof away from him.

"I can't believe he touched you like that Asya!" Red shouted angrily. "Can we eat HIM!?" Black asked. I shook my head as I gently rubbed my bruised left wrist. "He's not ours to devour." I said.

I jumped down into an alley and started to walk once more. Being an illegal contractor would be very disastrous for other people if they kept this up for a while. Lucky for me I'm not an illegal contractor. As I walked out of the alley I saw a lot of people walk into a very large Opera house. Before that there used to be an orphanage there but was torn down for the Opera house. I sinister grin tugged the corner of my lips. "Hey Red. Black. I think we just found your dinner." I said as I fixed my hat.

I slipped in past the guards and sat in the balconies. "This is gonna be fun don't you think?" I asked red and black. "Very much so." They replied. My eyes glowed an ice blue and then the whole thing begun. "Red King Black Queen. Dinner time my lovely friends." I said as every exit and entrance was blocked by Black's shadows and all the lights turned red, all done by red.

"What the hell is going on!?" I heard the man next to me exclaim. "It's called Death my friend~" I said as I looked at him, as I did I noticed he was wearing a Pandora Uniform and his family was next to him. "Y-Your the-" "Bloody Ice Princess, I assure you that you are very correct on that statement. Now, you will all die." I said then a Black dagger pierced her heart. "Bye-bye~" I waved at him as he saw I let red use his blood to rip apart his family, including the 4-year-old son and daughter.

~At Pandora. No One's POV~

The whole Pandora Headquarters was pretty calm to say the least. No one seemed to have much to do other than paperwork or having some newbies make a contract with a Chain. Walking along the halls was a man with white hair and unmistakable crimson eye, since the other was covered by his hair, and a young woman beside him with light brown hair. "Break are you ready to leave?" The girl asked the man. "Yes Oujo-sama." the man referred to Break said.

"What do you mean he hasn't reported in yet?!" Exclaimed a Pandora member. Break and the girl turned to the man. "I'm sorry sir but Richard hasn't come back with his family to Pandora from the opera House yet. When we tried to see why the doors were all locked." The other Pandora member said.

"Damnit, I want you to find a way in!"

"Sir!" Another Pandora Hearts member known as Reim came running up.

"Yes what is it Reim?" The older man said. "It's about a lead on the Head Hunter case." Reim stated. Break and the young lady walked up, "Is there a problem Reim~" Break said with a smile. "The Bloody Ice Princess was spotted entering the Opera house that Richard entered shortly before the place was locked down from the outside world." Reim stated. Everyone's eyes widened. "After 100 years she appears now? Of all places?" The older Pandora member half shouted.

"Everyone get ready! We're going after the serial Killer Bloody Ice Princess! Hurry up now!" The man ordered. "Break and Miss Sharon please. Come if you wish but don't get in our way." The man said as he ran from them to inform others of what was going to happen. "Well Oujo-Sama...Want to meet the infamous Bloody Ice Princess?" Break held out his hand to Sharon.

"Of coarse, if it means one step closer to our goal and the truth behind the Head Hunter." Sharon replied as she took his hand.

As everyone either ran or took a carriage to the Opera house they all got their weapons and Chains ready for this serial Killer who was said to be ruthless and inhuman. "Break do you think we might get a chance to get some information on her and about our goal?" Sharon asked. "I think we might Oujo-sama." Break said with his famous smirk.

As they arrived at the Opera house they surrounded the building and blocked all exits. "Ready Men!" The man in charge of the offense force shouted. "Yeah!" Everyone of his men shouted in response. "This might be fun Oujo-sama." Break mumbled behind his sleeve as he covered his mouth with it.

* * *

**Break: How come you cut it off there? *whines***

**Emily: And you didn't mention me!**

**Nightmare: *chuckles***

**Homunculus: Night...Stop being mean.**

**Nightmare: Let me have fun man!**

**Sharon: *Smacks Break, Emily, and Nightmare with lethal fan***

**Homunculus: Anyways Review okay~ It would mean a lot.**

**Oz: Wait what about my dad? Why was he mentioned in the beginning?**

**Asya: You all are a nuisance. **

**Red: I fucking agree so everyone shut up!**

**Black: Red don't be rude. **

**Red: Why not-! *gets hit by Sharon's Fan***

**Black: Thank you Sharon..**

**Nightmare: Anyways, *Rubs head in pain when Sharon hit her* Review and tell us if we should continue or not.**


	2. Opera House and the Abyss

~Opera house. Asya's POV~

I had a black and Red Katana in my hands and I had just finished slicing the last of all the people in the Opera House. I was covered in blood, the iron smell filling my nose as the room was covered in it.

Red King and Black Queen disappeared and I walked down the main aisle and took a clean red hood similar to red ridding hoods in stories but had black floral black lace outlining it. I put the hat in my bag and continued taking watches, necklaces, rings, etc.. From the dead bodies of the dinner they had. "You did Great guys. You left enough for us to pawn this and get more money." I said happily as I pulled the hood over me and it hid my eyes leaving the bottom part of my face unhidden.

"STOP RIGHT THERE BLOODY ICE PRINCESS!" Shouted an unfamiliar voice. I looked behind me to see Pandora's troops storm in blocking the entrance and I knew they blocked all the possible exits. I smirked a smirk of evil intent. "What if I move back? Will that be fine?" I asked as I started to back away. "FREEZE!" And I froze playfully in a goofy stance then sat on a chair. "Oh but that's no fun now is it?" I asked. "Come with us in the name of Pandora!" He demanded and my smirk faded quickly into a frown. "Your the second person to order me around...I detest people who order me around." I said as I stood up.

"Did you know that people who boss others around are more likely to die before the age of 40. I guess that is wrong since you look 80~" I sneered with a smirk. His face turned red with anger as he pointed a finger at me, "You insolent girl! Learn your place and learn when to silence yourself when your out numbered like this!" He said with a triumphant smile. I chuckled slightly, "You think because I'm out numbered that I will back down like an obedient dog?...Oh no, no, no, no, no, That won't do...You see I am not like you. Those who bow down to their higher up's because they are of a higher rank. I think it's quite idiotic that you will do this. What if they told you to kill millions, whether women, children, or even babies...Would you do it just because the four dukes said so?" I asked.

They seemed to silence, "Would you do it even though you knew it was completely and utterly wrong? What if you families were those to be killed but you weren't given any sort of explanation for it?" I stated as I paced in a circle slowly with my hands behind my back as if I was in a carefree world of my own. "Well would you "guard dogs" do what your masters tell you no matter what?" I asked as I stood on a chair. "You have no right to question us you-" "Oh~ Though I do have a right since I do not want to go anywhere with people who would kill innocent people just because they were told to." I smiled warmly at them.

"You do it all the time!" He spat. "No I don't...I do this on free will." I opened my arms as I gestured to the dismembered bodies, blood, and gore around the blood stained Opera house. "I do not do this because My Chains tell me to...Honestly they don't really need to eat humans, but they love the taste of them." I said. "You pathetic girl! Who does this to innocent people!? Who are you to lecture us! YOU SHOULD JUST DIE! YOU ARE A BLEMISH ON THIS EARTH!" He shouted. "Your right...I am a blemish, a burden, a good-for-nothing, a hollow body with no purpose...though I do not care. I was born on this earth and I intend to live my life the way I want it." I said with a angered frown.

I was ready to use Red to rip him apart but then,"Oho~ Are you the famous Bloody Ice Princess then?" I looked to see an unfamiliar man with purple tinted silver hair and one red eye and a girl with light brown hair and pretty eyes in a purple dress stand beside him. "Depends on who wants to know." I stated frankly. "I am Xerxes Break..." He bowed. "I am Sharon Reinsworth." Said the girl smiling. "I believe you were at the Tragedy of Sabrie correct?" The man claiming to be Break said. "Yes...I don't see why you would care for something so little." I stated. "Can you please tell us what you know?" Sharon asked. I looked at the two and my eyes glowed an icy blue.

"Maybe some other time but since Pandora rejects are here I'll take my leave." I said as the King of hearts card flew from my hat to my hand and opened a door to the Abyss. "Shall Death do us part on the promise I will tell you Xerxes Break and Sharon Reinsworth. I give you my word that maybe next time I might have the heart to tell you." And with that I jumped into the opening to the Abyss and it closed. I caught the card in my hand and put it next to the queen.

"Alice!" I shouted and then a girl with brown hair and purple eyes came at me. She wore a white blouse and black skirt with great boots, all made by yours truly. "Here." I said as I took off the coat and in a matter of seconds it turned into a red and white coat that suit her nicely. She put it on and smiled widely, "Thanks Asya." she said. "No problem Alice, It's the least I can do for you right now. I really hope you like it." I said. She hugged my and said, "I really do like it." and that made me smile. "I'm glad." I said.

"Oh Asya you wanna play for a little bit?" Alice asked. "I'm sorry Alice, I need to get going soon before The Will gets angry." I said sadly. "I'll stay here till you sleep though if you want." I said. She looked at me with saddened eyes but with a smile, "Alright." She said as she dragged me to a broken part of a house, one of many in the abyss, and made me sit down as she laid her head on my lap.

"Your such a troublesome girl Alice." I chuckled.

After a few hours the girl fell into a deep sleep and I gently set her down onto the ground of the broken home and then jumped soundlessly away from her. "Why do you care for her?" Red's words rung through my mind. "I don't really know anymore..." I replied with a saddened smile.

A door opened to the outside world and I disappeared through it. Soon I had appeared in the middle of town in an alley.

I looked at the sun and chuckled. "Hey I should go check something really quick." I said as I grabbed the queen of spades' card from my hat. I set it in front of my chest and whispered, "Oz Vessalius Coming of Age ceremony." I closed my eyes and then felt a cold rush of wind envelop me.

When the wind died down I opened my eyes and found myself next to a fountain. "Why are we here?" Red asked. "I have some business to attend to." I stated bluntly.

* * *

**Nightmare: Sorry this is short. We will update as soon as I can but school is getting really hard.**

**Homunculus: For some of us at least. **

**Nightmare: Shut up!**

**Break & Emily: hahahahaha~**

**Sharon: *Smacks Break with Fan* quiet Break. Please review Nightmare-Sama's and Homunculus-Sama's chapter.**


	3. Ceremony and White Abyss

_"Dear_**_ little old friend Asya...Do you remember me and Doldam? How about Charlotte and Leon? Lilly and the others?"_ **Her voice said. She has and always will use this on me. Get into my head, knowing I would go towards the source of the voice in my head. So now it brings me to Oz Vesalius's Coming of Age Ceremony. At this dreaded mansion, "I need to see if she is coming here." I said. "I need to know if that psycho Zwei is here." I stated. "I can't stand her but she will always do this and you both know it."

I looked around and noticed it was just about maybe, 7 o'clock, judging by the sun's position. "I understand but Asya-" "No buts Black...I have to..." I cut her off. I began to wonder around, hiding when I hear someone coming near me, and found myself at a staircase to a tower. "Nostalgic..." I muttered as I slowly walked up the stairs, though I stopped when I heard three pairs of footsteps coming from the ground onto the stairs. I began to noiselessly run and hide someone in a tree out of the tower.

As I scouted up I saw the Vessalius boy, a little girl who I assumed was his sister, and my eyes widened at the site of a familiar boy with black hair and golden eyes walking through. "Is it-?" I stopped when the two boys fell through the ground into what seemed to be a covered up under ground thing, I can't quite explain it but it seemed so familiar. The girl peeked into the whole worriedly and called out, "Ni-san! Gil!" I just stayed silent as the boys responded and stayed down their for a few minutes. All of a sudden I heard it...that nostalgic, beautiful, music box sound. The song HE made, the one I couldn't remember. I noticed I couldn't remember of my past but seemed to see things that were apart of it but never heard their names. He was a man I saw once, with black hair, another with long blonde hair in a braid, someone so familiar to Oz Vessalius.

"Black get me back to the fountain." I whispered as I closed my eyes. I felt something cold surround my very being then it disappeared and the feeling went back to the familiar fresh air of the outside world. I opened my eyes and looked around to see the building where the Ceremony would be held and I sprinted towards it. As I got closer, her voice became louder, **_"Asya-chan...Did you know we missed you so much. What happened to you afterwards? After you disappeared?"_ **I tried to block her out but to no avail.

When I peeked inside I saw no on so I effortlessly leaped into the air and landed on a some concrete horizontal beams, pillars holding them up, that are usually seen holding up gargoyles near the door and hid in the shadows. I stayed their with half lidded eyes as I felt myself being completely drained. After about an hour the place started to fill up with other nobles close to the Vessalius family. I looked to see unfamiliar faces.

_**"Get ready for the show Asya-chan, you ungrateful little brat."**_Zwei said.

I watched boredly as the ceremony began. I didn't see the point of this ceremony at all, "It's so stupid..." I muttered under my breath. **_"Let's make this fun then Asya-Chan."_ **Her voice ended with a sickly sweet little laugh that made cold air crawl up your spine. I shuddered then saw as the clock that hasn't moved for so long began to move and ring. I jumped at the sound and my eyes widened as I couldn't fathom what was happening.

Out of no where Gil had stabbed Oz on his left shoulder, close to his heart, from behind. My eyes widened then narrowed as I saw Doldam's strings. "Damnit Zwei." I said as I was about to go out and attack or at least leave when all of a sudden the feeling of being drained grew much more and got stronger. I looked to see Zwei as she looked straight at me. "Do you like the performance!" She called with her smile that was exactly like mine.

In a matter of seconds I was watching Oz, the brat I almost kidnapped, slash Gil. My eyes widened in horror at the sight, my heart ached as the nostalgia took over and a tear escaped my eye. _**"I hope your enjoying the view Asya-Chan!"** _She laughed.

This girl made me realize how much our voices were so much alike except mine was higher and more sadistic, if possible. My eyes widened as I saw Alice appear from the abyss. **_"What does she think she's doing?"_** Red asked. "I don't know..." I mumbled. I flinched as I tried to help but then just climbed out of a nearby window and started to run away from the building, in the rain.

_**"Where are you going?"**_ Black asked. "To the lake...It's time." I said as I slowed into a sprint then stopped running. I found myself by a lake. "The Child of III Omen." I mumbled as I walked to the lake then I removed my hat and looked at my eyes in the water.

The Icy blue would give shivers down others spine but comfort to me as I could also see the red blood crimson color outlining my eyes. I had no pupil as well yet I could see perfectly if not better than any other. "Tch." I put my hat back on then stepped onto the water. "There was only supposed to be three!" I shouted angrily as I stepped to the middle. "I wasn't supposed to be born!" I shouted. "WHY THE HELL AM I ALIVE!" I screamed as I reached the middle of the lake. "ANSWER ME WILL OF THE ABYSS! PLEASE!" I shouted as everything around me started to freeze into ice. The ice was familiar and gave me a sense of comfort and peace. It was as if it has been like home to be.

"Let me help you...Bloody Ice Princess." Said a voice. I turned to see the man from the opera house, Xerxes Break. I looked to see Sharon behind him, "You only help yourself." I said with narrowed eyes. "The Child of III Omen.." I smirked slightly. His eyes didn't falter. I then figured he didn't know what it was and he kept a happy-go-lucky smile, "So you don't know." I said. "That's a shame..." I appeared in front of him floating only a foot off the ground but I leaned into him tilting his chin up to me, "I was really hoping to play around with you and Sharon some more." I said with a devilish smirk that rivaled Zwei's. "I thought you were true to your word?" Sharon said. I looked to her as I floated towards the middle of the lake once more, "I am...This isn't goodbye...This is a 'I'll see you later.' sort of thing." I said as I shrugged her off.

"See you all maybe in ten years or so." I took off my hat with my eyes closed as I bowed then set it back on my head when I came back up to stand straight. "Ready Red King? Black Queen?" I asked. _**"Hell yeah! I'm tired!"** _Red said._** "Yes I agree...I'm very tired as well."** _Black said. I grabbed the necklace watch and opened it, Lacie played and then with a slight wave I said, "Goodbye..." A hole to what thought to be an abyss to them was an alternative created by the will of the abyss for me. I reached a hand for the full moon that arose as black chains took hold of me and quickly dragged me down. I could faintly hear, "MATTE!" (A/N it's wait in Japanese) as the vortex closed and so did my eyes.

~?'s POV~

When Asya was dragged down into the White abyss, created by Will so she can come freely to see Asya, and slowly land on her side in front of me. "You such a very troublesome child of III Omen aren't you?" I said as I let my pale snow white skin move her hair from her face. She had shallow breathing that was slow paced and her hands were in front of her face, her left wrist over her right wrist, as if she was sleeping. She was in reality.

This is what she promised the Will and she has always kept it, "Mother, Please make sure she is alright." Alyss said as a large checkered styled door stood only a few feet away opened and with her in the doorway. "Alright." I replied with a smile. She nodded then walked back into her room on the other side of the door and it closed. "Alyss really gets worried for you Asya..." I said as I set her head on my lap but kept her hands in the same position so they were on my lap as well. "Have wonderful dreams of the past Asya." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

She began to talk in her sleep, "I'm...sorry...don't go..." She mumbled. I looked at her with a saddened look. "Don't leave me alone...no...please..." I stroked her cheek as she began to shake slightly in fear.

She began to cry silently and whimper. "I'm sorry Asya..." I muttered. She began to scream in sadness making Alyss run into the White Abyss and crouch in front of me and Asya. "What's happening?" Alyss asked. If I didn't look up I wouldn't have noticed Cheshire was standing behind her. "Cheshire heard Asya-sama scream...Cheshire wants to know why." He stated.

I looked at them and said, "She's having a bad memory..." my voice was visibly saddened and worry filled.

Alice put her forehead against Asya's slightly and Asya started to become more calm. "Just hold out for a while longer Asya." I said. "Please..." Alyss pleaded.

* * *

**Nightmare: Anyone figure out who this woman is? **

**Homunculus: *Sighs* R&R please. **

**Nightmare: Yeah or we won't post anymore! and sorry if it's short, I'll post some other chapters right now since this is basically all I wanted to fix.**

**Emily: Night-chan and Hu-Kun don't own Pandora Hearts just their silly annoying characters. *smiles***


	4. Back in Reality

**Break: Yata! We're back *eats cake***

**Emily: hahaha Night got mad last time!**

**Break: Yup! **

**Nightmare: *Smacks both with Sharon's Lethal fans* Shut. UP. *an irk mark appears on forehead***

**Homunculus: Night that's not nice. **

**Oz: I agree. **

**Asya: t's better than them talking. Anyways, Night and Homunculus don't own Pandora Hearts or it's original characters but me, red, Black and possibly more in the future.**

* * *

_"_-Sama! Where are you?!" I shouted. I was remembering something, I looked about 14 again. I was somewhere but everything was crimson. "_!_! Where are you boys!? _! Where are you?" I shouted. Everything was covered with dead bodies and blood. "J_k! WHERE ARE YOU!" I shouted frustrated. I was walking upstairs when a hand came over my mouth and I heard, "Asya _...For your sin of existing in his world...I send you to the abyss!" I didn't recognize the voice but by the way I reacted to the voice I know I knew this voice. A knife came from above me and then was rushed down and as my eyes widened..._

"It's time Asya..." Red's voice said. I slowly opened my eyes and felt for my hat. It was still on my head. My vision slowly became clearer as I slowly sat up. I looked around and found myself in a tree. 'I hope you had a nice rest.' The will of the Abyss said happily. I looked to see a bunny, "Thanks you so much Alyss-sama." I bowed my head. "Go now...You have done your end of the deal..now go on.." She said happily. I smiled as I looked at the bunny before jumping out of the tree. I walked towards the city and knew I was still home. I walked to where Jackie usually was and once she saw me she smiled, "Welcome back!" She exclaimed before handing me the bag of apples. I waved bye as I left to a candy store. "She's the first on the menu." I said referring to Jackie.

I was walking the streets till I reached a newspaper vender. As I walked up I noticed he stared at me with wide eyes, "Uhhh?" He shook his head then said, "It's me. Brandon from ten years ago. The small kid who wanted you to play Lacie on the flute." He said. I thought back and remembered._ I looked around and saw a boy with big brown eyes and blond hair, "Yes~ You little boy, what would you want me to do today?" I asked happily for I really did enjoy this part of my job. "Can you sing a song or make one on your flute." He said. I smiled sweetly, "I remember you now. You saw me in the next town over play the flute didn't you?" I asked and he nodded happily. "Alright let me just find that thing." I said patting my self down looking for it. "Oh yes" I exclaimed as I walked to my bag and pulled out the golden flute._

"Ahhh yes...Now I remember. It's nice to see you all grown up." I said as I paid him for a newspaper. "You haven't changed quite at all Miss..." "Alina." I finished for him. "Well it's nice to finally meet you after all these years. My name is Brandon Richards." He extended a hand, "I'm Alina White." I said taking his hand and shaking it slightly. "I hope to see you again Alina." He said as I left.

"Can we eat him too?" Red asked. I nodded as I walked along the streets. I took a bite of an apple and looked around. As I was walking I decided to take a detour into an alleyway.

As I was walking I heard someone shout, "Bloody Ice Princess!" I remembered that voice but was to out of it to smirk or show any other emotion other than boredom. I turned to see the Pandora head defense squad. "After Ten years we've finally found you." He said as he walked towards me. "So what? I have remained dormant for ten years. You say finding me is like a great success but in reality you just got lucky cause I'm not up to full strength or life at the moment to care enough to fight back." I said rather agitated. He froze, "I am not a prize to be won because I did all those things...whether you like it or not I am a human. I do what I want or what I'm told by those I worship which is the Will of the abyss...She is my life..." I said.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Your coming to Pandora." He said. It was then I noticed my hair was a lot longer. It would be dragging on the floor if it was not in a braid and put over my right shoulder. How I did not notice till now I would never know. How it got braided was something I would find out in the future. "Okay.." I said calmly. "Why don't you fight back like you usually do?" Asked a random member. "Because I have no purpose to." I said plainly.

-Later-

They had put me in a cell for the time being and I sat in the corner. "Red...Black...Are you two alright?" I asked. _**"Yeah just tired."**_ They both yawned. "Okay..." I said. All of a sudden the door opened ever so slightly and I looked up to see a man I knew to be very reasonable. It was him who could've gotten me ten years ago without me being uncooperative if it weren't for the head defense team leader being an ass and not keeping his mouth shut. "Hello mister Reim." I said. "Hello. I am here to take you to the four dukes." He said as he walked over to me. "I'm sorry but please extend your arms outwards towards me." I did as told without hesitation and her tied them together with rope. "I'm sorry-" "It's fine...As long as everyone else can be comfortable with me around." I said as he helped me stand.

He lead m to a room and as we came in I saw four people. "These are the dukes of the four houses." Reim said. I nodded and grabbed my hat as I closed my eyes and bowed, "It's an honor to see each and everyone of you." I said as put the hat back on so the shadow hide my eyes. "What is your true name?" One of them asked. he had a striking resemblance to Oz Vessalius so I figured he was the head of the Vessalius family. "My true...name?" I said in a confused manor. "yes what do you call yourself?" Another asked. "Nothing." I answered. "Nothing?" They asked. "I call myself nothing." I stated. "Her name is Asya." Black said through my body. "Asya what?" Vessalius asked. "Asya K. White...That's all I remember about myself." I said.

"Alright. Please sit her in a chair Reim." One of them said. "yes sir." Reim had left for a few moments ten came back with a chair. Soon I was sitting on a chair and I stared at the four. "Can you tell us about your chains?" a man said. I was to out of it to remember this people later let alone acknowledge anyone other than Reim and the Vessalius man. "What if I refuse?" I asked rather Boredly. "You will be thrown into interrogation to undergo a series of punishments if you refuse." the voice was low but sounded as if it would be a pleasure.

"What will you do with the new found information on my chains if I tell you? Where will I go? What will you do to me?" I asked. I felt power return to me in small waves. My soul was returning and my porcelain white skin tingled at the known fact. "I assure you Miss White no harm will be done to you if you just open up to us." Vessalius's voice had no indication of a false promise. I looked at my tied hands from under my hat as I thought.

I flinched and tensed at the sudden warmness on my hands as I saw a new pair holding them in a reassuring way. "We all give you our word." His voice calm. I looked at him from under my hat. "I don't appreciate liars...Just a sudden warning." I said and he nodded. "Alright..." I said as he pulled away slightly. "I will show you my chains but if any harm comes to them..."It was silent, "I will not hesitate to eradicate all of you." I said. "Red...Black...Do you mind?" I asked. "No." They said.

"Alright...Red King. Black Queen. Show yourselves only for a bit." I said. All of a sudden a white glowing circle appeared on the floor around me and the chair and it was the mark that every illegal contractor has on their heart. My hair started to flow around and then I spoke, "Red Blood, Black shadow, white Princess turned queen. We joined together to one instead of three." It was in a whisper.

~Oscar's POV~

I looked at this girl as she began to say something incoherent to my ears. All of a sudden her shadow started to falter and a devilish smirk grace her lips. Her shadow began to peel off the ground and blood flowed from her hands. The shadow got larger in height and the blood did the same.

"What's going on?" I mumbled. The room was now pure solid white and the only things seen were the table I sat at, the dukes and I, Reim, and the girl and the blood and shadow that now had taken a shape of a women an the blood of man, then changed.

The shadow started to fade out and was being replaced by what looked like a giant serpent with white spades going down it's spine to it's tail. The eyes of the snake were a golden alluring color that would make anyone tremble and they were shaped like the spades on it's back. It bore it's fangs and they were as white as snow. It curled around the chair Asya sat in, then looked to the blood. It started to turn into the shape of a giant bird. _It's almost like Griffin... _I thought. The blood now was fading and the bird was now a phoenix. The tail's feathers were as red as blood and it's wings had sharp edges that looked lethal. It's beak was black and eyes were a cold fading gold. It started to hover behind the snake and over Asya. I then noticed the birds eyes were shaped like hearts.

As this happened the Phoenix screeched and the snake hissed making us cover our ears but Asya remained still. They stopped then looked at us. "I am Red Phoenix. King of Hearts." The Phoenix said. "I am Black Snake. Queen of Spades." The serpent said. Their mouths did not move but Asya's did. Her voice different, _So when she said 'her name is Asya' Black Queen was talking and not her. That's why her voice changed. _I thought as I remembered.

As Asya looked up at us her eyes glowed a ice blue that reminds you of frozen water and her she grinned a toothy grin. Her teeth sharp like a sharks. "I am Asya K. White. princess of Ice." Asya said in her voice.

~Asya's POV~

I felt my soul finally return a bit as the room turned back to normal instead of white. "What overwhelming Chains." Vessalius mumbled. "They are aren't they?" I stated. he circle started to dissolve, Black and red disappeared into my body and my eyes stopped glowing and now my teeth resembled those of a cat and I frowned lightly.

"Black Queen has the ability to remake something that is lost or break it. Don't misinterpret this statement, She can not remake the past nor bring those dead back to life. She also makes memories or falters existing ones other than my own. Red King has the ability to turn anyone or thing into a chain. He is also able to change a persons feelings or ideals in the heart. His claws rip apart his victims and his beak as well he also can drink his victims blood for power. Blacks fangs suck her victims dry of their darkest fears and soul meaning their shadow." I stated. "They are rather nothing like average chains." I added.

"Why do you refuse to remove your hat? It always hides your eyes." Said Vessalius. I tensed and my frown deepened. "That's of a personal matter." I said. "I thought you would open up to us." He said. "I agreed yes but I agreed to an existent." I said. "Please Miss White...Just open up just a bit more." Reim said. I looked at him silently. "If I remove my hat you all must not speak of what you see." I commanded. They all nodded and I lifted up my tied hands as I gripped the hats lining, I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes and took off the hat. "Now open your eyes, Please." Reim's voice full of comfort a he set a hand on my shoulder.

_Why do Vessalius and Reim show me care? _I thought as I opened my eyes slowly. I looked up from my hat on my lap to the men at the table. My eyes half lidded to show a emotionless expression. Vessalius's eyes widened then I heard the signs they saw my eyes clearly, "She has no pupil." said one. "The thick outlines of her eyes are red." said another.

"Take her to a room Reim We must discus what t further do beyond this point." A women said. I did not look at her or anyone else as my vision was blurry cause of the dim light from the circle moments ago. I put my hat back on and stood up as Reim lead me to a room.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I did not reply for a bit till, "I don't really know anymore...I have always been looked at as if I was a freak for my appearance...Red and Black are the only ones chain or not, that accepted me." I said. _Besides the Will of the Abyss. _I thought. "I accept you.." He mumbled as he opened a door. "Here is your room." He said as he untied my hands. "There will be a guard outside to watch you so please don't try to leave. You have everything here that you will need." and with that he walked me inside, bowed, and left closing the door behind him.

I stood in the middle of the room. A red velvet couch near my knee. I looked to my left and saw a round bed with black silk covers, white pillows and had a white fabric coming from the ceiling and covered the bed as if a princesses bed in medieval times. I looked ahead of me and saw four large windows with a view of a garden and the curtains were white as snow. They had an indention in the walls where the windows stood like you could sit on them for they were cushioned and had pillows on the corners. On the right behind the couch was a round white table with four red and black chairs around it. The walls in the room were painted in different colors. The wall my bed was against was crimson, the wall where the windows are were white, the wall on my right that had portrait of a garden that seemed familiar to me in a gold frame was black and I turned to see the wall were the door was located was White. The carpet was a maroon and I saw the bathroom by the bed and I walked to it. It was white and back but the floor was red tiled. I walked out a noticed that the red dresser was by the portrait and a Mirror with it. I looked to the two windows in the middle did not have the indention and touched the floor. I saw as they had silver handles to open it with and I looked out them to see a large white balcony with two round tables for tea and three chairs for each table.

"This is a pretty room." I mumbled as I walked to the stone railings and leaned on them feeling the nice breeze and waited for the sun arise since it still wasn't quite 7:00 or 8:00 am. "Let us see too!" Red said. I chuckled and smiled, "Alright but don't run off." I said as I opened the locket and the Lacie played. I hummed along with it as I saw the time move abnormally fast. As I was about to say the words to let them take their spirit form I shut it closed as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see an elderly woman in a wheelchair.

"Hello..." She said with a warm smile. I turned my whole body to her and waved slightly, "Hello." I said. "I hope you don't hate us too much. We are just trying to see what are threats and are not." She said and I walked to her. "I understand." I said. "My name is Sheryl Reinsworth." She said. "Asya K. White." I replied. There was a silence between the two of us and then I sat on the couch. "I was wondering Miss White-" "Asya or White is just fine." Interrupted her. "Alright...Asya, Why did you not fight back like before when we tried to apprehend you?" She asked looking at me. "I am and was not fully, in this world per say." I said trying to think of another word to put it.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked. "I am not truly in this world yet.." I replied as I closed my eyes and pulled my hat down more into my eyes. "I won't push you to tell me everything Asya, but I do hope you open up and learn to trust us just a bit." She said. A Nostalgic feeling washed over me and I spoke, "I know almost nothing of myself and my past so I have nothing to share." I said. "I see..." She said. "Well I hope you do well in figuring out who you are Asya, I will see you when I can." And with that she wheeled out.

It was quiet and I closed the windows. "Red...Black...Feed." I mumbled and my shadow detached from me and blood from my mouth tagged along out the window and out of sight. I walked to th mirror attached to the dresser and frowned deeply. "Every time I look into a mirror...I see the same thing...Damnit.." I mumbled as I looked to see a small girl, maybe the height of my breasts, with shoulder length black hair In droplets, light blue ice eyes, white porcelain skin, and wearing a light lavender foreign clothing with a red spider lily in her hair. She had tear stream down her face and had blood covering her but had a deadly sharp toothy grin as her bangs covered her eyes. I stared at this girl till I turned around as it faded. I was not ready to see myself in the mirror.

The girl would fade after five minutes or so and let me have a chance to see Me. My reflection, not that girl. I wasn't ready to see myself though, I didn't know why but I just wasn't.

* * *

**Break: I didn't show up! *whines***

**Emily: We ever get to take the spotlight Damnit! **

**Break: Hahaha you got that right Emily.~**

**Nightmare: Idiots. **

**Sharon: *Hits Break and Emily with fan* Shush.**

**Homunculus: Anyways, Review and tell us what you think. **


	5. Red and Black Chains

**Red: Yatta! **

**Back: What is it?**

**Nightmare: He found out about the chapter. *sighs***

**Homunculus: Me and Night don't own Pandora Hearts or any of it's original character's except our own.**

* * *

~Black's POV~

"Come one let's go!" Red whined. We were sitting on a building in the evening and looking over the town of Nosambria. We were in our spirit forms so we looked like human teenagers. I had black elbow length curly hair and gold/orange eyes. I wore a black dress shirt with a black spade with white lining over my left breast and a white vest over it, a black ruffled skirt similar to Asya's too. My black heels the same as hers as well. I sat on the ledge of the building with one leg over the other.

I looked back to red and he had bright red wavy mid-neck length hair, his bangs over his right eye, faded light blue eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a red dress shirt with a red heart with a black lining over his right. A black vest over the dress shirt and black slacks. His dress shoes were white clashing with the outfit. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest in annoyance, "When can we eat?" He demanded.

I sighed, "Your very impatient you know that?" I said. An irk mark appeared on my brother's forehead and he retorted, "And your a snappy bitch you know that?" I chuckled, "Your shoes clash with your outfit by the way." I said calmly. "Your lipstick is the same too." He said. I touched the white lipstick with my left index finger and then shrugged. "Do you really think I care?" I asked as I stood up.

We looked about 15 as we walked the streets. People looked at us as we were hand in hand then I heard someone whisper to another, "Look at those weird kids. their parents must be ashamed to have given birth to those of such abnormality." I didn't really care what they said. it was meaningless.

"Don't they have something better to do than criticize us?" My brother asked. I chuckled, "Apparently not." I replied. We stopped as we saw a Pervy man touching a flower girl's hand. I didn't quite catch what he said to the girl but I knew I wouldn't want to. "Hey mister." I said to the man and he turned and I saw the blush grace his cheeks as he looked me up and down. _Tch. Perv. _I thought. _Yup no kidding. _My brother thought replied to my thought.

"Do you mind helping us find a near by Inn to stay? Me and my brother just got here and have no where to go." I said. "O-Oh yes. U-Um...there is an I-Inn down the street...I-" "Honey why are yo just sanding there?" His wife shouted from the opposite way of the Inn. He gave the girl a wink and me one too then walked to his wife. I shuddered, "That was disgusting." I said as I looked to my brother.

"So what do you want to do now? Go to the Inn and eat when it get's dark or eat now Inn later?" He asked. I thought it over for a moment then smiled, "Inn now eat when it's dark. Asya would be angry with us if we did otherwise." I stated. "Yeah. Princess would be ticked off." He agreed. As we looked to the girl our eyes widened as we saw Oz Vessalius. He wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be in the Abyss. Why was he there? We sweatdropped as we heard him say after putting a flower in the girl's hair, "Your flower will be in my heart forever, along with your pretty face." He smiled. Me and Red tried to hold back laughs as he said that then we heard, "Where'd you pick _that_ line from?" we followed Oz's gaze to see a man with black wavy hair and hair-style like Reds and golden eyes lighter than mine. _Probably a candy wrapper from a certain clown named Hatter. _Red thought. I chuckled, _I heard he has a contactor. _I thought back.

We stopped and our hearts froze as we saw Alice...B-rabbit munching on meat and not in the Abyss being alone. _Alice is here? _We both thought. We saw as Oz left to the man with gold eyes and Alice.

Alice looked up at one point and made eye contact with both me and Red and her eyes widened slightly. Red pulled me towards the Inn as a passing crowd covered us. _If she saw us...Damnit...we're screwed. _Red thought. I didn't reply, Asya needed to hear Alice was no longer in the Abyss.

We finally reached the Inn and the Innkeeper was much more welcoming than the people on the streets. He was an elderly old man. He gave us a room key and we paid him for the night. We gave him smiles and then walked upstairs. "Do you think Alice remembers us? Or Asya?" I asked Red as he held my had firmly. "I don't know...I hope not cause then that would be troublesome." He replied. As we walked upstairs I tripped and ran into someone making red fall as well. I looked to see a Oz and I blushed slightly as I got up with Red's Help. "Sorry about that." I said.

"It's alright...Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at my leg. I looked to see it had a rug burn and was bleeding slightly. I covered it with my sleeve, "I'm fine.." I said. "Are you sure?" He asked inching closer but stopped as red stepped in between us. "She said she's fine...We're sorry for bothering you." Red said. Oz looked startled then grabbed my hand leading me down the hall. I felt the stinging of my wound as it healed itself as we walked. I looked back to Oz, who was no accompanied by the black haired man from earlier, before entering my room and Red closed the door.

"You alright Black?" Red asked as we sat on the bed. "Yeah..." I sighed as I looked at him, "Ready for our dinner?" I toothy grinned ear to ear, it would look like my head was in half if I grinned further. "Yup~" He said as he grinned the same but it was not toothy. We opened a window and jumped out onto a roof. We grabbed each other's hand as we jumped farther from the Inn. "I get Jackie...You get Brandon." Red said. I nodded and we both parted ways and jumped into the empty streets. My grin faded into a normal happy smile. I walked to see Brandon about to close his little newspaper stand as I got closer. "Excuse me mister." I said innocently.

He looked at me and smiled, "How may I help you?" He asked. "I need a pace to stay but have no money. Do you mind helping me?" I asked. He looked at me skeptically before smiling a sweet smile once again. "Sure...I have a extra room you can come with me if you want." He said as he turned. "Thank you so much." I said genuinely happy. We walked to his home and he showed me to my room he was gonna give me. He stepped in first and me second. I closed the door and locked it and the windows locked shut. He looked around startled and then to me. His eyes widened as I grinned the toothy grin from before and my eyes glowed. "Thank you so much Brandon...Alina was so happy you met her..." I said ad his eyes widened wider, "How did you kno-" "She's my contractor...I'm hungry...sorry." I said as I darted a him and bore my fangs as bit into his neck. He fell to the floor and his shadow disappeared and then my nails grew long. I pulled away and started to rip him apart so he was no longer recognizable. As I finished all the blood on my body came to a vile I held in my hand and then I held it firmly so it won't slip from my grasp. "Thanks for the meal.." I said as I left the house and screamed like him out the window and I heard a woman screaming as well at the same time. I jumped to a roof and waited for Red. It didn't take long. "Same time like always." We smiled.

"Here." I said handing him the vile ad he beamed, "Thanks." He took it and he gave me a rag doll. It had black hair and blue buttons for eyes and its smile was made of four stitches of yarn. I held it close as he drank the blood. "Thanks Red." I said. "How did yours go?" I asked. "The exact same like you. She was happy to take me in too...I almost feel bad." He said with fake sorrow. I chuckled, "Yeah...Right." I smiled.

All of a sudden a building sort of was destroyed. We looked to see it was our Inn. Our eyes widened as we ran there by the roofs. We stopped as we saw Alice. We sat on the edge of the building like before. My left leg over the right and Red stood behind me with his arms crossed over his chest. "Let's see how B-Rabbit can do this." We said in unison. She was being chased and we smirked as she ran into Oz.

The Chain and it's contractor followed her. The man with black hair pulled out a gun and started to shoot at it and finally got a hit dead in the forehead. The contractor screamed in unison with her chain and not to my surprise it was the flower girl an her seal was filled. Then as the tunnel to the Abyss opened she regained her consciousness and was not understanding the situation. The chain grabbed her as his face was being enveloped. She screamed for help and Oz was held back by black haired dude. As she reached for him I laughed uncontrollably and Red and I jumped down in front of the girl making Oz stop struggling thinking we'd help the girl. A smile of relief graced her bloody lips as she looked at us hand-in-hand.

I laughed again as she tried to reach for us. "Your fate is sealed girl." Red said smirking, "And your time is up." I said with the same smirk. "So the Abyss you go for all your Sins." We said in unison. "So goodbye. Goodnight. and Rot." We said as our hands reached into her eyes and pulled them out and she screamed in pure agony. Before the tunnel closed we chuckled. I put the eyes in a jar I took from Brandon and it disappeared into thin air. I held my doll close as we both looked at Alice, Oz, and Raven. I knew that's what they called him as Oz struggled screaming his name to let go.

Red started to lick the blood off my hand I grabbed the girls eye with. "Why didn't you help her!?" Oz shouted from Raven's Grasp. "She could've been saved-" I cut him off by giggling. red still licking my hand clean did nothing and paid no mind to Oz and his friends. "Your wrong...She couldn't've been saved. She was too far gone and her seal was filled. It is just the way things work kid." I stated as my eyes narrowed at him and my smirk returned. "Who are you?" Raven asked. "Sorry but we must run." I said. I leaned into Red's face as I kneeled down. "Brother...Let's get back to Ice Princess...She's waiting." I said in a trance like tone as he stopped licking my hand and helped me up.

"Please tell me who you are!" Alice shouted. We looked at her with bored expressions. "So that mean's you don't remember us? At least not in our true forms." Red said. "That's a shame...It's going to hurt her so much." I said as Red wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. "Who?!" Alice demanded. "Try to remember Miss Alice~" We said in unison as we pulled away and turned our backs to them. "Bloody Ice princess is going to be very sad.." We said and then jumped onto a roof. "MATE!" She screamed as we were starting to fade. We stopped on the roof and looked down at her.

"Why won't you tell me?!" She demanded. "Because we're apart of your memory Alice...You need to remember on your own...we can not help you in your task to remember your lost memories. That is a trail only for you." we said. "Farewell...B-Rabbit..." We waved goodbye then we turned to our other forms. I was a shadow silhouette and Red was now a bloody one then we disappeared from their sight.

We reappeared on Asya's Balcony and knocked on the door. Asya opened the door but she seemed a little different. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yes." She said as she sat on the table. We walked in and sat on the couch. "Hurry Red and clean yourselves up before someone smells the blood." She said as she look at the moon. "Right." He said and then he grabbed my hand and started to lick it clean like before.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked. "Yeah just thinking is all." She said as she looked at me with a warm smile. Something wasn't right with her. What was it?

* * *

**Red: Wow what now?**

**Black: quiet...**

**nightmare: Well that was an interesting chapter. I think I did good with this one.**

**Homunculus: I think you have a sick twisted mind.**

**Nightmare: Would you hang out with me if I was any other way?**

**Homunculus: Probably not. *shrugs***

**Sharon: *Drinks tea***

**Break: Twisted little people. *smiles***

**Nightmare, Asya, Red, Black, Nightmare, Homunculus, and Sharon: Your one to talk Break. **

**Nightmare: *sighs* Anyways R&R and tell me how I did okay. Till next time.**


	6. little about Asya

**Homunculus: So...Since Night took care of the last chapter I can take care of this one. This chapter is Asya's Point of view while Black and red were in Nosambria. **

**Red: What so me and Black are not in this chapter!?**

**Black: Red Calm down. We had a whole chapter to ourselves last time so don't whine.**

**Red: But that's not- **

**Asya: If you don't shut up Red I'm going to starve you of food for a month. **

**Red: You wouldn't. **

**Asya: Try me.**

**Black: Red...we all know she would.**

**Asya: Nightmare and Homunculus don't own Pandora Hearts or the original characters of the story. Only Me, Red, black, and maybe other's in the future.**

* * *

~Asya's POV~

After I let Red and Black venture for their food I was alone. I took my hat off and stuffed my hand into it. I reached down so far that my hand to my forearm was inside the hat. I searched inside the hat but found nothing. I pulled my arm out and set it back on my head. "Alright so their not in range...That's good...They won't get caught by Pandora." I mumbled.

A knock came a the door and I said, "Come In." A little over a shout. I looked to the door and saw Reim. "Hello." I said. He bowed slightly and gave me a little smile. "Duke Nightray would like to see you." He said. I gave him a nod then followed him out after fixing my hat so the shadow covered my eyes. Reim seemed a little nervous cause every so often he would take his glasses off and clean them even though they were clean. "Reim are you okay?" I finally asked after about 20 minutes. He jumped ever so slightly and he replied, "Y-Yes..." And he stopped abruptly making me almost, I did say ALMOST, bump into him and fall flat on my ass. He turned to the door on the right of us and said, "here." As he opened it he said, "Sir Nightray...I brought her." The voice was low and stiff but had a welcoming tone, "Good let her in." a man in the room said. Reim looked at me then I walked past him inside to see a man behind a chair looking out a window. Reim closed the door behind me.

As soon as the doors shut the Duke turned around. He had long black hair which reached halfway down his back, keeping all but two thick strands of hair that draped over his face from falling before his shoulders, and appeared to be receding slightly due to his old age, as well as a long black beard to match. Duke Nightray also had sunken cheeks and brown eyes, which most commonly were dilated and scowling angrily. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes and my hands at my sides. "Hello...I am Bernard Nightray." He said as he bowed his head slightly.

"I am Asya K. White." I did the same. "Is there a reason for me to be here?" I asked. "Oh yes. Don't be inpatient girl." he said distastefully yet amusingly with a slight smirk. Was he amused by my actions? I showed no signs of being frightened or hurt or anything. If I wanted I could've cut that man down in a matter of seconds. "I know you were there." He said plainly. "Where might that be? I've only been to two places recently." I said. "Not recently...100 years ago. Then 20 years before that. and 4 more before that." He said. In my mind I was a bit shaken. Did he know something of my past? On the outside I showed no emotion. "I have no idea what you are talking about Bernard Nightray." He said. "So you are claiming you are not the Asya?" he said walking around the desk. "I am Asya K. White." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you sure? What if you are a copy of the original?" He said getting closer to me. I started to step away from him. "I am one and only, Asya." I sneered. "What about you?" I asked. He stopped as he stared at me. I looked into his eyes and then smirked wickedly, "So that's why Oz Vessalius was thrown into the Abyss huh? Because you contacted Zai didn't you?" I said as I got closer to him. "You contacted him and the Baskervilles." I said. "This is interesting. You are said to be a natural enemy of the Vessalius family yet you affiliate yourself with one." I said. "Do you have no pride as a man or even...a Nightray?" I asked then he grabbed me by my neck wth the intention to make me suffer. He lifted me a foot off the ground and his eyes full of malicious greed. My smirk never leaving my lips, "What? You plan...on killing...me?" I said as I gasped for air. "What will the others think of you?" I said quickly and the he dropped me. "I will say you tried to kill me so I defended myself." He snapped at me. "No that won't do though...I have very powerful chains. Do you really think _**YOU.** _A Simple human could defeat me so easily if you have no scratch on you. And don't think you can just cut yourself up to give it that illusion...No one can fabricate the way my chain's kill or attack their prey." I said. As I said that he scowled deeper, "I won't breathe a word of you to others. For I will hold it against you." and stormed from the room.

Reim peeked in and saw me on the floor on my side looking unconscious. "Miss White!" He said as he ran to me. I looked at him and fixed my hat as he helped me up. "I'm fine Reim...I promise." I said. He took a deep breath and said, "You make me worry." I felt a heat on my cheeks and then I looked away from him, "Who asked you to worry?" I said. "Well we are friends." He stated as he gestured me out of the room. I walked into the hallway and he followed, "No that won't do..." I said. "She is my only friend...The only one that accepts me...She's the only one...Alyss and Alice are..." I mumbled. "Hm? Did you say something Asya?" He asked and I stopped mumbling. "yeah just thinking is there a piano in his place." I said. "Yes." He said. "Can I play it?" I asked.

"Of coarse~ If you don't mind I listen." He said. I shook my head and he then sped up ahead of me and I followed close behind. After about 10 minutes and a lot of turns we reached the library that seemed to be empty. I saw a black grand piano. "Are you sure I can play this?" I said gliding my fingers over the keys softly as I sat on the bench. "Yes." He said. I beamed and I took off my hat and closed my eyes. "Thank you very much." I said softly as I play the first few notes of one of my favorite songs I made. As the song started I unconsciously started to sin softly and angelically. I could hear the pain in my voice as I played.

_There is simply nowhere it can run_  
_Love heat burning me, why can't you see?_

_AHH!~_

_See those gray clouds over me, some kind of monochrome shouting at me_  
_Sunlight casts a shadow here, the twilight changes, its color, it's drawing too near_

_Ahh, the world is getting blurry now, and even so, can my heart still love you somehow?_  
_I know it's true - yet I do not know what I should do oh._  
_What can I do, what should I do?_  
_I am a fool... His play tool!_

_Let's start fighting don't ask how, this war I will allow_  
_Just seeing you so happy I could kill myself right now_  
_Ardent L-O-V-E - That is a sin to me_  
_I'll show you all my feelings 'cause emotion it's my key_

_The megaphone I used, to shout to your heart, it has been torn apart_  
_But it does not matter now, how far I reach and why, 'cause I'll never make it to your eye sight_

_Ahh, the sky is now so clear, I didn't notice_  
_The sun on my path doesn't suit my tears_  
_I can't hold on, my feelings are out of my reach_  
_What can I do, what should I do?_

_Because you know I'm not going to cry 'cause of you_  
_I love you, see?_

_I was fighting from the start, I'm shooting at your heart_  
_I didn't choose this path, you did and you will feel my wrath_  
_I'll show off and let the wind, just blow by and show my skin_  
_I'll steal your gaze away until I'll finally have the win_

_Are you ready for my act?_  
_This war I'm fighting is a fact and is still a drawback_  
_Love is blind, and love's a bliss_  
_The only way for me to see is by your loving kiss._

I finished and then I opened my eyes slowly. I Heard several pairs of clapping instead of one like I originally thought. I put my hat back on hiding my eyes and turned to see Reim, and two boys. One had beige-colored hair and blue also has 2 blue earings (studs) in each ear and a beauty mark under the corner of his left eye. He wore a white school uniform. The other boy long black hair that looked as if it was cut by ordinary scissors since it was messy and wore big glasses that covered his eyes and wore the same uniform as the other. As I looked into the glasses I could see Navy Blue but then was forcefully kicked out from going through the specs. Suddenly startled my mouth created an 'o' shape as I stood up quickly holding onto my necklace watch.

"That was amazing Miss. I enjoyed your singing and Piano playing very much." The kid with the big specs said. "Yes it was very beautiful." The kid with beige hair said. I smiled a saddened smile, "I take that to the heart. Thank you." I said. "Why do you smile like your sad?" Reim asked.

"Because I am a street performer. I live to make people happy with music or other forms of arts. It like being homesick is all." I said.

"Your a street a performer?" Specs said. I nodded, "Or was..." I said. I felt a tear run down my cheek passed my smile and then I said, "Sorry...Excuse me." And I ran from the room to mine.

I shut the door and wiped the tears that were running down my cheeks. "Damnit..." I said. I walked to the couch and took off my hat. "I need my full soul Back Alyss...Hurry please..." I said as I looked up at the ceiling. _Red and Black must be in Nosambria by now._ I thought as I saw it was already three hours past noon on my watch as I opened it to hear Lacie playing. "Nostalgia is the worst feeling..." I said as I closed it, put on my hat, and walked to the balcony. As I leaned on the railing I heard a gun cock and I looked down to see some Pandora members on the ground pointing guns at me and their chains ready to attack.

I smiled wickedly, "What?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes at them in amusement. "You are not going to escape." One, I assumed he was the leader, said. I chuckled, "If I wanted to escape this place I would already be gone Pandora scum~" I said as I set my right elbow on the railing and then set my chin on the back of my hand. "Don't try to fool us Bloody Ice Princess. You are a killer and once a killer always a killer. We will be watching your every move." He said sternly. I laughed, "What's so funny?" One asked. "You...So your going to be.." I said as my laughs turned to giggled, "Watching me huh? Even when I take a bath or when I sleep?" I said with a smirk and had no intention of hiding my amusement in my tone. All of them turned beat red, "The least you can do is buy me some Silver vine Saké or something~" I said waving my left hand in a 'don't worry about it' manner. "T-T-THAT'S NOT W-W-W-WHAT I MEANT!" The leader shouted. "Oho...you all are very disgusting perverted creatures aren't you?" I said. "You tell the victim your going to be watching them in their face then you deny it. Such shame of perverts." I teased. "Stop teasing them." A voice said. I looked behind him as my eyes half lidded and my smirk faded, "It's not nice to mess with Pandora's subordinates." The Vessalius man said.

"Why don't you come down and we'll talk?" He said with a happy smile. "But sir-" "You have to ask Reim. He's the guard watching me." I sated boredly. "It's fine with me." I turned to see Reim. "YOU SHOULDN'T ENTER A WOMAN'S ROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING FIRST REIM!" I spat embarrassed. "Alright. Come on Asya." Vessalius said. I looked to him and said, "Are you another pervert like them?" I stated pointing at the Pandora soldiers near him. He smiled a whole-hearted smile and then held his hands up in a surrendering motion, "No I am not. Even if I was I think we all are completely aware you would kill me before I had the chance to do anything." He said. I looked at him for a few moments and then I put my right palm on the railing as I vaulted over it landing on the ground on my feet gracefully. I walked past the guards to the Vessalius man.

He held his arm out to me and I stared at it for a moment before taking it. "I don't need any guards okay." Vessalius said as we stared to walk away. I didn't look at the man. "Where are you taking me?" I asked after a few minutes of walking. "To the Garden. I think you'd enjoy it." He replied. It remained a perfectly comfortable silence. _"Let me take you and _ to the garden at my estate. I'm sure you'd like it very much." _A male's voice said in my head. His tone was one of warmness and love.

"Here we are." Vessalius said and I looked around and a genuine smile graced my lips. I looked at the roses, tulips, and water lily's. This was beautiful, _"Asya...You remind me of a red spider Lily, a Heather, and a Pansy." _The man's voice said, _"You have lost memories and might be one yourself, like a spider lily, but you are thoughtful and caring like a pansy, even though you try to hide in your solitude, like a heather." _

"Miss White." Vessalius said. "Yes?" I replied softly as I found myself kneeling in front of the three flowers that I was described to be. A Heather in the middle, a spider lily on the left, and a pansy on the right. I picked one of each and held them close, "Do you like these flowers?" He asked. "Yes. very much so." I said. "You know what...Someone a hundred years ago or so planted these here...He was in my family." He stated kneeling beside me stroking a pansy. "His name was Jack Vessalius. He had said once in his journal that he planted these for a special person in his life." He stated. _Jack Vessalius? _I thought. "J-ack...Vessalius..." I said sounding like a toddler trying to say their first words.

"Yes. He was a wonderful man and a hero. Or So I have been told." He said. I looke at him as he asked, "Why haven't you tried to escape yet Asya?" He did not turn to look at me. I frowned, "Because you all have not given me a reason to...I came here cause I was told I had to pay for my actions. I understand I killed others," I stood up, "But I did what I had to, to survive. Even if I wanted to leave I would need all my soul to give me strength but at the moment it doesn't seem like I have fully recovered from hibernation." I stated. "I see...Well, it seems to be getting late." He said. "Oh and I forgot to tell you. Excuse my rudeness. My name is Oscar Vessalius." He said bowing. "Nice to meet you formally." He said.

He escorted me back to my room and I looked at my clock quickly enough so the lullaby wouldn't stat and saw it was about 8:00 pm. and then closed it. I waved him goodbye and closed the door. I set the flowers in a vase on the nightstand and put water in it from the facet in the bathroom. I set it back on the nightstand and looked as the sun started to go down. I took off my hat and held it in front of me. "White lake white sky white sun. Black soul black heart black moon. The night arises soon." I chanted and then a black shirt popped up. I caught it and felt th fabric was pure silk. It was an oversized dress shirt.

I set my hat and bag on the couch as I undressed. I put the black shirt on and saw it passed my hands by five inches, and my thighs by six. I left the top two buttons unbuttoned and it showed the middle of my chest a little part of my breast showing and a full black illegal contract mark on my left side breast. I put my hat in the bag and I hid the bag in a pillow case. I left on all my jewelry though. I glided my hands over my braided long hair and realized that if my hair is layered, whoever braided my hair must've had a hard time doing it. The question was who? I also notice my braid was thin enough that if it wasn't over my shoulder people would have thought my hair was the top layer that ended at the middle of my neck.

I opened my watch and listened to Lacie as I saw it was about to be around 8:30 pm. "Man time flies." I mumbled as I closed it. "Alyss and Alice...Twins born apart when their fates were intertwined by love, madness, jealousy, and sorrow of loneliness." I said as I looked out the balcony. All of a sudden a hand came over my mouth and nose. I breathed in and noticed there was a cloth over my mouth and then felt dizzy. My eyes became heavy and then I closed them.

_"Please _-Sama wait!" Someone shouted. I was about 13 this time. I didn't recognize this place like the others dreams. It had red painted thin walls. "No I refuse!" A girl shouted. That's when I realized she was the crying girl in the mirror. She wore strange clothing. It wasn't like the one in London. It had spider lily's on it and the background was black and the lining white. The floor was wood and the doors were sliding doors. "As the Snow Princess of Japanese Alps it's your duty! And your gonna get your kimono dirty!" the girl was running and then she looked back to see a boy about her age if no maybe a year younger with blonde hair, light skin, wearing a plain white kimono? but looked more suited to boys or young men, and red eyes. His pupils were not black like normal but were a light green. "No! I want to marry someone I Love not someone I don't even know! Especially if he is older than me!" the girl shouted. "This is Japan?" I mumbled. _

_"_-Sama please just listen." The boy pleaded. The two ran outside in the snow. She turned to the boy. "No! I don't want to leave Snow Palace to go to London!" She shouted. "_. Honey please listen. We are only doing what's best for you." A women with black hair, red eyes, white skin and wearing a Kimono similar to the small girl but had heathers on it. "But Mama-wa! I don't want to marry someone I don't love." The girl was on the brink of tears. "Honey. We love you but this is the best way for you to experience the world and see other places besides this snowy place." A man said as he stood beside the mother. Assuming he was the father, He had snow white hair, light ice blue eyes, white skin, ad a kimono for men I guess since it was just black. "But Papa-wa...I don't know this boy. All I know is he's older than me." She said tears already falling. "He's a very sweet, dependable, and handsome young man sweetheart. His name is Arrow Vessalius. He is much like you in a way." Her father said. _

_"He's not a freak like me..." The girl mumbled. "Your not a freak honey...You are one of a kind. A blue spider lily. Only one of a kind and you are the only one that can bloom them in a cold place like this. You bloom with radiance." The boy said. The parent's looked at the boy and the girl did as well. "Y-Your my servant Len...Why w-would you say that?" She said. "Because your my master and I am obliged and swore to always tell my master the truth." He stated. "If you won't do it for the snow clan, do it for us. Your servant's and family. When you get to London you could send us pictures and all sorts of things." He said with a smile. The girl remained silent and then said, "H-How is this A-Arrow Ves-sallius...like me?" She asked. The father and Mother smiled warmly and sat he end of the wooden porch and the let the servant sit by them. _

_"Arrow Vessalius is a wonderful boy. He has brown hair, royal blue eyes, and is very energetic. He loves drawing, music, and playing games. He is the son of a noble house in London. His parents know us and we told them about all our children. They said they had a son just like our youngest child, you. Since they are a small noble house they are very independent. Believe it or not he was against the idea of being betrothed to a girl. You know why?" The mother stated. "He said, 'Because I don't want someone to be betrothed to me against their will. It's not right.' after we heard that we all knew you would become great friends and if lucky maybe something more, and that you both would be able to do your dreams together." Her father stated. The girls eyes were wide and she stopped her tears. "Do you want to meet him?" They asked. The girl slowly nodded. "Aright. They will be arriving tomorrow and they will take you and Yuki to London in a week okay." Her parents said and she nodded. _

When I woke up I looked to see myself laying on the couch but I didn't remember much of anything. I tried to remember my parent's name and I came up blank. A knock came at the balcony door. I got up and opened it and let Red and Black in. "Are you okay?" Black asked. "Yeah." I left the door open then sat on the round table swinging my feet. _Did I have siblings? Where am I from? How old am I really? _These thoughts running though my mind, I looked to them in their bloody mess on my couch, "Hurry Red and clean yourselves up before someone smells the blood." I said as I looked at the moon. "Right." He said and then he grabbed her hand and started to lick it clean of blood.

"Are you sure your alright?" she asked. "Yeah just thinking is all." I said as I looked at her with a warm smile.

* * *

**Asya: So It seems an intruder screwed my memories up.**

**Nightmare: Seems like it.**

**Homunculus: Thanks for stating the obvious. **

**Black: The hell I barely came out in this!**

**Red: We're learning more about Asya though.**

**Asya: You act like you don't know.**

**Red & Black: As far as the authors say we don't know much.**

**Homunculus: R&R an tell us if we should continue. Follow us too if you want. and The song is Love is War by Hatsune Miku. Also this chapter was my doing.**


	7. Game begins

**Nightmare: Well we're back!**

**Asya: Your noisy. **

**Black & Red: Like you aren't.**

**Asya: Shut up.**

**Homunculus: Do any of you ever grow tiresome of fighting or arguing? *sighs***

**Leo: Nightmare and Homunculus don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters of the show. Only Asya, Black, and Red. Maybe more in the near future.**

* * *

~Asya's POV~

I woke up in my bed from a dreamless sleep. The veil over my bed covered me and I looked to see it was morning. "Good morning Asya." Black said. "Morning." I replied. I got out of bed and walked to the table to see my clothes. I unbuttoned my shirt and quickly got dressed. My hair was fine so I didn't bother brushing it. I walked to a pillow case behind the one I slept on and pulled out my bag. I pulled my hat out and put it on my head. I put satchel over my head on my left shoulder so it was vertical. I put on my shoes and then made my bed. I finished then walked to my room door. I knocked and then an Unfamiliar Pandora guard opened the door. "I was just about to take you downstairs for breakfast." He said. "Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded once and he lead me to the dinning room after closing me door.

I walked behind him as we walked through the halls. _Why do I feel so empty? _I thought. "**_Asya...We saw Alice with he Vessalius boy." _**Black said in my mind. _What Vessalius boy? _I replied. They were silent. I felt their shock and discomfort so I didn't push it. _Asya honey...come see me please. _A female voice said. I stopped without the man noticing. I walked the other direction towards the front doors I was brought through. _Where are you going Asya? _Red and Black asked. _I...I am going where my legs are taking me. _I replied. The guards at the gates saw me and cocked their guns. "Where do you think your going?" The leader asked. I didn't answer, "Well?!" He shot his gun and it pierced my right shoulder. I didn't move, "White lake white snow white sky. Black heart black soul black knight. The morning is nothing without light so bring fourth the beautiful darkness of snow." My eyes glowed Ice blue and then they all screamed as their bodies were eaten away from the inside for they didn't notice their shadows connected to mine and their blood being taken by the shadows. I walked passed them all out the doors and then Black covered m with my shadow.

**_"Are you sure it's there you wan to go Asya?" _**Black asked. I nodded then after a few moments I was in a familiar place by a fountain. I smelt a familiar scent in the air and my eyes widened, "Doldam..." Red mumbled. "That mean's..." Black said. "That psycho bitch is here too." I sneered following the scent. I started to walk as the scent got stronger. I heard that damn voice, "It's a celebration but not all of the marionettes are here. Marionette~ I know your out there. I know you can hear me you ungrateful brat." I cringed my nose as I walked up the steps and through the door. "You have some nerve Zwei to call me a Marionette or a brat Zwei." I sneered. "Oh there you are Asya-chan~" She said. "Your going to pay for what happened to them bitch." I said. "Oho...You seem angry Miss Bloody Ice Princess. _Sooo_ scary." She said. "Asya?" said a female voice. I glanced from the side of my eye to see Alice with a boy with golden hair and green eyes. He stared at me in horror while Alice stared at me in shock.

_**"Asya Watch out!"** _Red and Black called out and I jumped to Zwei landing a kick to her stomach. "You little brat." She said. "Doldam!" She commanded then before even Red and Black warned me Doldam's strings wrapped around me paralyzing my as she pulled me to Zwei. "You need to learn some manners Princess." She said as she cupped my face. "And you need to find someone to talk to Psycho bitch." I smirked but then my face shot to the left and my body thrown with it to the floor. My right cheek burned, "You little ungrateful Brat! Learn to respect your superiors!" Zwei shouted. " I will when I see someone superior than _her._" I said referring to the Will of they Abyss. She made Doldam set me next to Zwei sitting up and my head hung downwards.

She pulled me up to face her by my hair and I screamed. "Behave." She pulled me close and held my head in her hands as if comforting me. "I want you to beat up B-Rabbit really hard okay?" She said. She then got close to my ear and whispered something I didn't hear at the time but it made me go into a subconscious state. I saw as she did the same to Black haired man. I couldn't move but I felt my body move. I was in my subconscious. I was in a room similar to Alyss's but everything with not colored anything but black and white. I was laying on the floor somewhere else that wasn't at the building I was before but I knew everything my body was doing there.

I was on Alice, pinning her to the floor and I held her with her hands above her head with one hand. I had this insane Grin on my face. It was like I was watching this in a memory but I was no where near that place. I started to punch Alice with my free hand in the stomach HARD and fast. Then I punched her in the face. That's when she pushed me off into a wall. I couldn't hear anyone talk but her not even myself.

"Red King! Black Queen!" was the only thing I heard come from my mouth and then they appeared in their human spirit forms. They had a similar grin to me. They pinned Alice to the wall and the we all stopped abruptly. We all looked at Blondie an then I could hear everyone. The blonde kid held Gil's gun to his face and everyone but his eyes widened. My own as well. "It would be better for me to die right here." He said with a wicked smile and half lidded eyes. He set a hand over the trigger where Raven's finger was and then the gunshot was heard.

We all looked to see Blondie had pointed it at Zwei and had shot her right shoulder. Red, Black, and I looked at Zwei. She stepped away as her strings disappeared and Doldam as well. She jumped to the railings on the stairs then said, "I'm sorry, but we have to lower the Curtin now." She held her right shoulder. The air rushed around her, "Even thought it's not what I had written in my script." She said sadly. "Damn you!" Raven tried to shoot her but was out of bullets. he chuckled, "Be sure to look forward to the next stage, Oz Vessalius." She said. "Be sure to learn some manners as well Marionette." She said to me. I growled then she laughed then jumped into the air disappearing.

I looked to see Red and Black still pinning Alice. "Red! Black! That's Enough!" I ordered and they did as told as they walked to me. Alice fell to her knees as she stared at me. I grabbed Red's chin in one hand and ran my fingers through Black's hair. "My precious Chain's are you alright?" I asked. They nodded and then I let them go. "Good.." I said. "Asya...What are...but..." Alice stuttered. "You two are from Nosambria." Blondie said. I turned to him and he froze and Raven had cocked his gun. _I guess he found some bullets. _I thought. He pointed it at me. "Your the one," Raven started, "That tried to Kidnap me." Blondie said. That's when I remembered who he was. "Oz Vessalius.." I said.

"Red. Black. What did you do for them to remember you?" I asked irritated. "Nevermind I probably don't want to know. Knowing you two you probably did something horrifying to someone like gouging someone's eyes out." I sighed. They sweatdropped and I took a deep breath, "Idiots!" I punched them on the top of the head. "Itte!" They whined. "You two are hopeless when I'm not supervising." I stated. "Who are you!?" Raven shouted. The three of us looked at each other. "As far as you know I'm a contractor who tried to kidnap Oz." I said nonchalantly. "Asya...Why are you here?" Alice asked.

I looked at her with half lidded eyes and a frown. "I don't need to tell you Alice." I said as if I was scolding a child. I turned to Raven and looked into his eyes, I smirked wickedly, "Gilbert Nightray. Brother of Vincent Nightray. Both adopted by the Nightray family. Originally you were with the Vessalius family correct?" I asked. His eyes widened "Ten years ago Zwei Baskerville took over your body and used it against Oz at his coming-of-age-ceremony." I said. All of a sudden I was in front of him with my arms wrapped around his neck fiddling with his hair, "You then were slashed by your master, whom you cared for so much. Just to protect him from the inevitable." I said as if I was speaking to a baby. "You failed to protect your master which resulted in Ten years of Oz Vessalius In the Abyss. You were filled with such sorrow and regret. Malice towards those responsible and guilt. After you ran from the Vessalius household you were approached by a man with-" I was cut off when he slapped me making me stumble backwards.

"Shut up!" he shouted. "How would you know any of that!?" He demanded. "Your eyes can hold many secrets...Show emotions you refuse to show others." I said.

"I suppose I did go to far. I deserved the slap." I said as I fixed my hat. "My eyes show no emotion or my secrets. for my eyes are sealed." I said. I held my cold left hand to my cheek. "Damn Gil you-" "Don't call me that!" He shouted shooting my left shoulder. "Asya!" Red, Black, and Alice shouted. I didn't move and just kept my grin. "Did that make you feel any better? What if I looked like Zwei too?" I said. "My voice is close enough to hers anyways." I stated.

He went silent. My grin faded as he did not respond. I set my hand on my bullet wound then put it in front of me. I licked my blood off my hand and I saw Oz and Gilbert look at me in disgust. "Red. Black. Let's get going Before Reim and his men get here." I stated waling towards the exit. "MATTE!" Gilbert said as he shot my leg making me fall to my knees. "What now?" I said boredly. "Who. Are. You?" He said through gritted teeth. "Eh? That's what you shot me for? Wow your such a cry-baby." I said annoyed. "My name is Bloody Ice Princess...Or at least that's what Pandora calls me. My name is Asya K. White. If that is all I must go visit a certain someone." I stated as I stood up and walked out with Red and Black behind me.

"Are you okay Asya?" Red asked. I opened my bag and grabbed a vile from it. It was rather large and I opened it, all my blood rushing into the vile and then my wounds sealed. "Share it." I said as I gave it to him. He nodded and Black looked at me to the vile. I looked away from them then walked down the gravel path to a familiar garden. I looked at the hole in the ground and jumped into it. _You came at last Asya. _He voice rang in my ears. _Do you remember me? _She asked. I looked up to see a large tree with a grave cross in front of it. I walked towards it and slid my hand down it feeling for the inscription. "Who were you miss?" I asked in a soft tone. _You'll remember soon sweetheart. _She said. I opened my watch and listened to the nostalgic melody play as the wind blew against me. _You have J_'s hairstyle too. _She said. I couldn't hear the name. "Am I really Asya?" I asked. No reply

"Why won't someone answer me?" I asked as tears streamed down my blank face. I stood from the floor then jumped out after wiping my tears away. "Asya are you okay?" Red asked. I didn't answer as I passed them. _**"hey. Please tell us if your okay or not."**_ Black said. "Yeah." I said. "I'm fine." I stated. The both hugged me and said, "Please stop pushing us away further Asya." They said. We jumped into the tree and we laid their for a few moments till we started to drift off.

We woke up to the sound of Alyss. All of a sudden the scenery changed and I jumped out of the tree. "Mate!" Alice yelled. She was wearing a pink dress and holding a rabbit doll. I was running after her. I was about 13 then. My hair was short like before I went into hibernation. I wore a white dress shirt with a black knee length skirt. "Matte! Alice-Sama!" I shouted after her.

A man with blonde hair in a green coat with black and gold lining. He wore white pants that stopped a little past the knees. His hairstyle was like mine right now. He waited for us and caught Alice in his arms as she jumped at him. I came after and trying to catch my breath. "Alice-Sama, it's not nice to leave your valet behind especially if we're supposed to be back in the tower." I complained. "Your such a naughty kid leaving her like that." He said as he patted Alice's head. "So you both followed after all?" He said.

After that he turned around and my vision blurred and I couldn't hear. Wen my hearing and vision returned the Memory space was collapsing and I blacked out.

When I woke up I was standing in the dark. Red and black were gone too. All of a sudden I heard Alyss screaming. My eyes widened, I ran to her. "Alyss!" I shouted and then she came to me in her bunny form. "KILL B-RABBIT NOW!" She shouted and I froze. All of a sudden black shureken appeared In between my fingers. "Yes." I said. "I walked to Alice who was chain to a chair and started to throw them. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I throw the ones in my left hand. One landed above her head, another by her neck and another near her hand. I threw the ones in my right hand. One landed in her left shoulder, another by her head, and as the last one would strike her heart a gun shot ran and it hit the shureken away and it pierced The stuffed rabbit. I Looked to Alice and mouth, "I'm sorry." as I the whole place started to crumble I fell through the floor reaching a hand up for anything and with my other hand I held onto my hat.

"Your going to regret that, For choosing the Black Rabbit Over me." Was all I heard Alyss say before I appeared by the tree. It was morning. I was standing and Red and Black were gone. "Red! Black!" I panicked. "Where are you!?" I shouted. Tears continued to stroll down my face. I ran to the walkway with widened eyes and panic clearly on my face. "Don't leave me alone!" I shouted then I heard a little sound. I looked behind me and saw Alice, Oz, And Gilbert. I ran to Alice and I fell to my knees next to her. Her left shoulder bled. "I'm so sorry." I said as I set a hand on her wound I caused. "White lake white snow white sky. Red blood red heart red mine. Please save her." A red circle with a pentacle of the clock an illegal contractor gets glowed red around me and her and then disappeared. I moved my hand and she was healed.

I stood up as I heard Pandora's very own. "Princess!" the voice was filed with confusion. "Why are you crying?" He asked softer as he got near me. It seemed familiar. "Be careful Break." A female voice said. I didn't move. The footsteps got closer. "Asya-" "Stay away!" I shouted. He stopped, "Just stay away...I don't want to go back alone... Not without them.." I said. "Who Princess?" He asked. "Red and Black...I want to know they're alright..." I said. "I refuse to go back without my possessions...Without my gifts from her. From the Will of the Abyss...Without my friends!" I shouted and the circle formed again but it was a different symbol. My hair and clothes flowed with the harsh winds that came from it.

I stared up at the sky. "White sky White snow White light. Black soul Black Heart Black Knight." I mumbled. "White Heart White Love White Moon. Red room Red Blood Red Sun." I said. "Those who have wronged me shall pay..." I said. The ground started to shake. _Asya you need to calm down okay? _I froze. _Do it for me okay? _She asked, that women in the grave. "I don't want to be alone again...I don't..." I said as the circle started to fade and the wind subsided. "I don't want to be alone anymore..." Tears streamed down my face. I fell to my knees and covered my eyes with my hands. "Alyss I'm sorry please give them back...I don't want to be alone anymore...you promised." I whined like a child. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me. "Your not alone Asya.." Red said. "We're here." Black said. "Let's go back okay?" Red said as he helped me up. "where are you taking her?" I looked at the man. He had silver hair with a purple tint and red eyes.

"Where do you want to go Asya?" Black asked. "I wanna go to...to-" "didn't you say you would keep your word?" I looked at the man. "I don't know you.." I said. His eyes widened. "We met 15 years ago but officially met 10 years ago." He said. I looked at him. "Break please be careful." The girl said. "We'll go okay." Red said as they disappeared. I walked to this Break character but kept a few feet in between us when I stopped. "I don't remember..." I said.

Gilbert began to stir and he woke up and saw us. Break walked past me and said, "Good work Raven~ With that we confirmed all sorts of theories." He said happily. "Break how could you put us in danger like that!? What if the enemy had gotten Oz!?" Gilbert spat. "Oh don't worry Raven." The girl said also walking past me. I didn't see the need to be here so I started to walk away. I walked to the fountain I appeared at when I got here. I stared blankly at the dry fountain. "Why can't I remember?" I mumbled.

**_"Do you remember anything happen when we left to Nosambria?" _**Black asked. "There's a spot in my memory. A while before you two got back I remember doing something. What was it? I know I was in my room and I just changed and then blank...I can't remember beyond that. I felt more different no lie but I didn't think I had amnesia when I tried to remember something." I said. "Alright...Don't push yourself okay." They said. "Stop using my mouth for communication. People are going to start wonder why I talk to myself." I said. "You do that all on your own." I jumped away and looked to see that Break Guy. "Stupid Clown what the hell!?" I shouted. "Sorry...Where are you gonna go from here?" He asked. I was taken back by the sudden question.

I walked back to the fountain from behind him and sat down. "I don't see a reason to tell Pandora scum like you." I said. "**_Asya your so bi-polar!" _**Black said. "Come on...I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." He said. "I don't want you to." I said. "Someone's keeping secrets~ Someone's keeping secrets~" The doll on his shoulder said. "If I tell you will you stop bugging me?" I asked irritated but his doll. "Yup~" He said. I looked at him from under my hat. I sighed, "I don't know where I go from here. I don't remember most things that I should and I know just somehow I never acted so childishly in front of others. I don't want to go back to Pandora HQ because everyone except two maybe five people accept me there. I don't want to leave London. I don't want to be alone. I don't know where I'll go now cause I think The will of the Abyss is mad at me again." I said. "If anything she should be. I didn't do what she asked." I said.

"What didn't you do?" He said. "Kill B-Rabbit." I said. "Ah..I see..." He said as he sat down beside me. "Well Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Xerxes Break and you are?" He said. "I'm...I'm...Asya K. White. Bloody Ice Princess." I said with a small smile. "Miss White...Why don't you come with us? I'm sure we can help each other out." He said as he popped a something in his mouth. I looked at him and my mouth made a small 'o' shape. "Hm? What is it?" he said. A stick poked out of his mouth. "What are you eating?" I asked. "You kidding right?" he said. I shook my head, "It's called a Lollipop. Want one?" He said handing me a red one. I put it in my mouth and smiled, "It's cherry flavored~" i said. "So what do you say? Wanna come with me?" he said.

I looked at the sky and grinned, "I see...If I go your gonna see if I remember anything of when I supposedly gave you my word for some information am I correct? If you get that I get something in return right? So basically you're a selfless man doing it for his own purposes. A very interesting type of human. It's not Like I'm any different now if I think about it." I stood up and lifted my hands up slightly as if shrugging but I was feeling the breeze. "I guess it's a win-win isn't it. Unless you betray your word Xerxes break..." I looked at him as I bit the lollipop and spit the stick out on the floor. "I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and painfully." I said with narrowed eyes and a wicked grin. "In all honest truth i could just look into your crimson eyes and see all your secrets as I wish but...I need to look into both eyes but your missing one aren't you?" I stated. His eyes widened in shock, "How did-" "Your eyes never lie but your expressions do." I said as I held my hands behind my back and leaned down into his face so our faces were inches apart. He smiled a happy-go-lucky one but in his eyes he showed annoyance. "You right eye," I said as I covered it, "Holds your emotions you try to hide." I said. I removed my hand and his smile faded, "And your left eye," I was about to set a hand over his eye socket under his hair when he grabbed my wrist hard. I looked at him with half lidded eyes and a frown of boredom. "hides your memories." I said absently.

He narrowed his eye at me and then let go of my wrist. "If you want me to come with you...You have to take it up with the the Four Duke's, Reim, or Sheryl Reinsworth." I said. He looked at me as i rubbed my wrist. "Fine...For now come with us okay." He said. I nodded, and he smiled again. "Let's go then~" He said. "Oujo-Sama~ We have a new guest~" He said to the girl. The girl smiled at me warmly and nodded. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Red: Where the hell was me and Black when she woke up Nightmare!?**

**Nightmare: *shrugs* Hu-kun wrote this one.**

**Homunculus: Thanks Night-chan. *sighs***

**Asya: What's going to happen to me?**

**Nightmare: we'll see what I come up with next chapter okay. R&R please follow~ **


	8. Gilberts Place and out in town

**Break: Ohiyo! **

**Emily: What if it isn't morning when they read this?~ **

**Break: Hmmm. *Shrugs***

**Nightmare: I wrote this chapter so please enjoy. KK~ DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT Own Pandora Hearts or any of it's original characters. Me and Homunculus only own Asya, Red, Black, and maybe others in the future.**

* * *

~Asya's POV~

They all got in the carriage but I sat up in front next to the carriage driver. It was my first time on a carriage that I could remember so I was like a little kid. I looked at the passing trees in awe as we passed and I had a genuine smile on my face. "Red. Black. Can you see this?" I said softly. Suddenly I lost sight in my right eye and I saw my shadow being used by Black. _**"So cool!" **_Black and Red said. I chuckled as I felt their excitement. I held onto my hat to my head so it wouldn't fly off my head. "Have you ever been on a carriage Miss?" The carriage driver asked. "Actually...I don't remember but being on a carriage is sort of Nostalgic so I guess I have." I replied not taking my eyes off the scenery. "Oh and please don't call me Miss. It makes me feel old." I stated in a embarrassed tone. "What should I call you then?" He asked. "My name is Asya K. White. So call me what you will from there. As long as it doesn't have Miss, Mistress, ore anything like that." I shrugged. "Alright Asya-san." He said. "That's better~" I beamed as I looked at him from under my hat. _I know he could never se my eyes. None of them can. _I thought.

-Later-

We actually went to Raven's house. I had helped him by carrying Alice and he carried Oz. I could tell by looking into his eyes he didn't trust me and probably hated me at the most. Than again I don't use my little abilities lightly.

We walked into his place after he unlocked the door and told me to put Alice in the Guest room. I nodded and did as told and set her there under the covers. When I came out of the room and noiselessly closed the door I saw him set Oz on the couch and covered him with a blanket. He looked at me and whispered, "Meet me in the hallway." I nodded and left out into the hallway.

I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes till the door opened. I looked to see Raven. "So what is it?" I asked. "Why are you here?" He asked angrily. "You asked me to-" "Not in the Hallway. Why are you here? Why didn't you just run off and escape like other's would?" He asked. I sighed, "Those are my reasons y'know. It's not very polite to pry." I stated mater-of-factly. "If it's going to endanger Oz I deserve to know." He said sternly. I looked at him, "You really don't want to lose again do you?" I asked. "What?" he said. "You don't want to lose someone close to you." I said. "Well if you don't want me around better get a grip on reality and see that if you want to protect someone you can't push everything that might be a threat away." I stated as I pushed myself away from the wall. "You know why?" I asked. He shook his head as his eyes narrowed at me. "Because that puts them at more risk." I replied. "If you push the threats away there are three possibilities." I said holding up two fingers. "1. All the threats would want to hurt that person even more because your showing weakness," I put a finger down, "2. When your not around they could easily attack and without any experience with the threat the person close to you will die or break." I put another down. "or 3. The person you want to protect ends up hating you for making them to vulnerable to defend their selves without your or others help." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I understand you want to protect those closest to you but pushing away threats always result in those possibilities. Yet," I paused as I opened the door and walked over to oz. I knelt down next to him and brushed his hair out of his face, "This Boy. Oz Vessalius is different than others I have seen. He probably has made a new outcome that will surprise even the Clown." I said. I stood and looked at Raven. "So...I guess maybe you don't have to worry about those possibilities." I said. "Anyways, can I please bathe?" I asked.

He looked at me in astonishment and then nodded pointing to a door. "Thanks." I said nonchalantly as I walked in. I undressed and set my hat in my bag and set that by the bathtub. I looked at my body and glided my fingertips over the white contractors fully filled clock on my stomach. I then glided my fingers over the one on my left breast over my heart. I sighed as I turned the water on in the tub to were you could see steam. I locked the door and waited a few minutes and then turned the water off. I took hold of my braided hair and then took off the black and white striped ribbon that was holding it off and let my hair loose. I flowed around me and touched the floor. I stepped into the tub and relaxed for a bit.

I grabbed shampoo than wet my hair. I then started to lather and shit then conditioner then so on and so forth. After that I drained the tub and stood up grabbing a towel. _**"Do you have make-up?" **_Black asked. "Like foundation or what?" I asked. **_"Foundation like to cover up." _**Se stated. "Yeah why?" I said as I finished putting on my bra and panties._** "Can I come out?" **_She asked. "Yeah. We're both girls Black." I said. My shadow detached from the floor and then Black appeared in front of me. "Where's the foundation?" She asked. "1. What's with the twenty questions? and 2. In the bag next to my hat." I said. She went over to my bag ignoring my first question then came back over with some foundation in hand. "I would tell you but you would refuse to look in the mirror." She said. I sighed, "Just tell me." I stated. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "You have the mark on your right cheek." I froze ten she started to apply the creamy foundation.

I unfroze as I looked at her, "I thought you would forget." She said. "How?" I asked. "because your not acting like the Asya me and Red know. You were never the one to be nice to people or even give into Pandora. The only thing that's the same is how you think and the way you go about most things up until recently." She stated as she put the foundation in the bag and disappeared. I put my clothes in the bag then grabbed my hat and stuck my hand in it.

I pulled it back out and new clean clothes were in my hand. I put my necklace on and then set my hat by my bag as I got dressed.

I finished getting dressed. I was now wearing a black blouse that is skin tight but the sleeves flair at the elbows, a red vest, black skin tight leggings, White mini shorts with a black belt, and knee length 3 inched heel boots. The left was red with back laces ad the right was black with red laces. I put my thin hair up in two high pigtails. My hair now were at my ankles. I touched my ears and felt my two black cuffs on each ear. I touched my earlobe and felt the red stud earrings. I looked at my nails and saw they were half an inch long and painted like a black and red checkered board. I must have really got some memory damage if I didn't even remember let alone notice these things.

I sighed as I put my hat on (which somehow fit over my head despite the pigtails) and put my bag on. I slowly opened the door and Raven looked at me. "Alright. Do you mind if I stay with Alice for a while?" I asked. He shook his head and headed to the bathroom as I got into Alice's borrowed room. I pulled a chair next to her bed and looked at her then out the window behind me. "Forgive me Abyss...I never ment to betray you." I mumbled.

-Later-

I was in there for almost the whole morning till I decided it wouldn't hurt to check on Oz. I stood up and noiselessly left the room. I closed the door and realized Oz was waking up. "Hey, So your finally awake?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked at me sort of frightened till Gilbert came in with a clipboard and said, "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asked. "I'm fine but.." He started, "I see..." Gilbert interrupted. "We were in one of Alice's Memories right?" Oz asked looking out the window now fully upright. Gilbert set the clipboard on the table then walked past the couch next to the window. I noticed Oz looking anywhere and at everything but me. "We're at Raven's Place." I stated. Gilbert sighed and stated to have a conversation with Oz s I zoned out.

After a couple, maybe three minutes, I felt Eques's present in Alice's room. I opened the door and in unison me and Alice screamed cause The damned Clown break came from under the bed. Alice started to try and kill him but stopped when I walked in and picked the man up by the collar, "What. In Abyss's NAME. DO. YOU. THINK YOUR DOING!?" I shouted as I threw him out the room. Alice didn't notice my presence as she ran out and was by the front door. Raven saw and was about to have a barn when I said, "Don't worry I'll fixe the damages." with a sigh I started to fix the room.

"How mean of you B-Rabbit. Asya-san." Break said. "I just came to check on the two if they were awake yet." He added as he stood up. I realized _He rarely stops smiling, grinning, or smirking doesn't he? _I thought. "COME IN LIKE A NORMAL PERSON YOU STUPID PIRATE CLOWN!" I shouted. "Why call him a pirate?" Raven asked. "because his hair hides one eye like an eye-patch, he's got that stupid Doll that reminds me of an annoying parrot, and he thinks he can do pretty much whatever he wants. And he also reminds me of an idiotic clown." I stated as I just about made the room as if nothing had happened. I walked out with my hands on my hips. "Hey Oz, I was worried when you didn't wake up right away." Break said.

"Uh, Yeah. Thanks." Oz replied with a smile. "Oh Raven~ Can you make us some tea?" Break requested. "Huh? What-"All of a sudden a dark aura surrounded Break as h choked poor Emily. An irk mark appeared on my forehead as I punched Break on the top of the head making him hit the floor. "I'll make the Tea Gilbert..." I said as I sighed and walked to the kitchen and started making the tea. "Ite...What was that for Asya-san." He whined. "For being you." I replied coldly.

Break plopped onto the couch and said, "Well then," Raven leaned on a wall. "Come and sit down Oz." Break said as he patted the spot next to him. "What is it?" Oz said excitedly. Break pulled up a maroon colored tin box and said, "You want to know right..." He shook the box lightly "Why me and Oujo-sama haven't aged at all." He said. I sighed and toned them out.

**_"Asya you seem tired. Are you alright?" _**Black asked. I nodded slowly. _**"**_**_What's wrong?" _**Red asked. _Nothing really just wondering if I made the right choice in coming here. I feel like I'm going to lose more than get. _I replied. It went silent for a minute then the tea was ready. I poured some in three tea cups. I handed one to Oz, Break, then Raven. I still didn't pay attention to their convo so I just leaned against the wall looking out the window behind the couch. I tensed at the mention of Alyss. I glanced at the three. I stopped knowing I would lose myself and end up trying to kill them.

_Alyss...Please be safe. _I thought. I looked at the four and I realized they asked me a question, "Huh? Sorry I zoned out." I stated shrugged. "I asked why you never remove you hat." Break stated. I smirked, "Why do you always have your hair covering your left eye?" I said pointing at his hair lazily. He was annoyed and didn't show it. I had to give him props. "I believe these questions are for a different time Pirate Clown~" I said. "I guess I shall be going now." He walked over to a cabinet sending me a slight glare before saying bye and crawled in disappearing as he closed the door.

Raven and Alice went to the cabinet trying to figure out the clown. I looked to see Oz heading for the front door. "Hm?" I followed him and saw him walk to a window. "I..." he said. I walked to him when all of a sudden he fell to his side clutching his left chest. I ran to him and knelt down beside him. "Oz!" I said. "What the-" he started. "My chest...it hurts." My eyes widened. "The clock." I mumbled. I shot behind me holing shureken in my fingers and saw a girl with White hair, and wearing a blue outfit. The torso part very similar to mine. She looked at me and Oz then dropped a bouquet of black roses before she left.

Oz sat up and the shureken disappeared. I looked at him and said, "You okay?" He looked at me then slowly nodded. I looked at his clock and slowly glided my fingers over it. A wicked grin graced my lips as I said, "The clock has begun to turn." I said as I glided my fingers over his cheek then getting chin in between my pointer and thumb. "While your timed what will you learn?" I asked and he stared at me wide-eyed. "Hm? Oz? Witch?" I heard Raven and I stood. "Who are you calling a witch seaweed head? " I sneered. I walked past him to the flowers.

I saw an envelope in the bouquet so I picked it up. "Hey Gilbert...Check this out." I said as I held the envelope between my middle and pointer fingers out to him. Soon Alice came and wicked the flowers up. "I'm gonna go for a little walk alright? I'll be back later." I said as I waved them goodbye with my back to them. "Matte!" Raven said. I stopped and looked at him. "How do we get a hold of you if we need you?" He asked. "Hm? Oh that...Alice can call me by just doing exactly that." I said. I saw he wasn't convinced that would work. "But if your gonna be looking at me like that I suppose I can leave black and red with you." I said. "Who?" Oz asked. My wicked smirk returned as I said, "My chains. The one's that ripped out the eyes of the poor, poor flower girl if you recall." I said. I looked at the ceiling and then said, "Red, Black, Come out and watch over them okay?" I said. I lost sight in both eyes as I listened to my voice change. it sounded like a girl and a boy speak at the same time (which was really what was going on) as my mouth moved and said, "We'll be honored." and then I got my sight back as Red and Black appeared in their human spirit forms.

"The girl is Black and the Boy is Red." I said with a sweet smile. "I want you both t behave got it?" I said sternly. "Yes Princess." They said. "Good. Now Red is able to let you know if I need you and Black is able to tell me is you need me okay? Anyways I'll be going now." And with that I left them.

I was wandering the streets when I came across a small toy store. It looked a little rundown but in the window I could see all the dolls, toys, and intricate things they had. I walked inside and said, "Hello? Is anyone here?" I asked. "Yes." Said an old voice. I looked behind the counter to see an elderly woman. "Hello. Sorry It has been a while since I've had costumers." She said. "Oh...Why don't I help with that?" I asked. "Really?" She said. "Yeah. What do you sell here?" I asked. "I sell music boxes, instruments, dolls, toys, blankets, and some old intricate objects." She said happily. "I see...Well since you have such amazing things. I know I can help you get costumers." I said.

"Just watch and listen miss." I said as I grabbed my flute from my bag. I opened the door and put a rock in front of the door to hold it open. I stood by the window and took a deep breath. I smiled a big warm smile as I said, "Come round, come all! Please listen to what I have to say." People indeed stopped and walked over. "How many have you have children if I may ask." I said. Most of the crowed raised their hands or held up their kid. I giggled, "How many of you children want to have some toys? Or music Boxes? Or even play an instrument?" I asked. All of the children there raised their hands. "Well here is the shop with all in one. You see here you can by instruments, Dolls, music boxes." I said gesturing to the toy store. "It may look rundown and old but aren't all the cool pretty things are? I mean look at my flute I hold in my hand." I said and they all looked, "It's beautiful ain't it? I got it in a store similar to this one actually." I said. "And if you want I will play a little tune for you if you just check what's inside the store. I won't go anywhere I give you my word. Please all of you don't think I'm just another con-artist on the street that lies. I hate lying and I do what I do because I enjoy seeing the happy smiles of others. Please just give this place a chance." I said.

Soon the store had people going in with empty hands then came out with happy smiles and something they bought from the store. The nostalgia was overwhelming that I was about to cry. As people came and went I played a song on the flute I had made. It was Called Musician. I originally made the arrangement on the piano but it worked for the flute as well. I spun and danced as I played the song. Before I knew it, it was evening and the last of the costumers had left and I left inside the store. "Thank you so much Miss." She said. "Don't mention it." I said. "Mother?" Someone asked. I turned to see a man maybe about 23. "Robert guess what? This nice young lady helped get the store lots of costumers." She stated. "Really?" The man questioned. "Yes." She said.

"Thank you. I thought we might have to sell this place to get by." He said in relief. "What can I do to ever repay you?" The woman asked. I turned to her and smiled, "Would you mind if I buy a doll?" I asked. "Pick whichever one you want. For you it's free." She said. "Thank you." I said and then I looked at a porcelain doll with long back hair, big light blue eyes and wearing a dress similar to Sharon's. "Here." I said giving her a more than goo amount of money. "But It's free." She said. "Oh I know...It's a thank you for letting me be a street performer again." I said as I waved them both goodbye and left.

* * *

**Nightmare: Alright R&R please.**

**Break: Awwww where's my cake!?**

**Homunculus: *sighs***

**Sharon: Stop Break.**

**Break: But Oujo-sama! *whines***

**Alice: Shut up stupid clown!**

**Asya: For the love of Abyss shut up!**


	9. Grim

**Nightmare: And we're Back! **

**Homunculus: I wrote this chapter so if you review please direct the comments to me. I do not own Pandora hearts or it's characters. Only our Oc's Asya, Red, black, and other's maybe.**

* * *

~Asya's POV~

I walked along the streets once more when I realized it was already dark. I held the doll close to me as I walked in the moonlight. "Hey. Red? Black? Can you guys hear me?" I asked. No answer. "Red. Black." I said sternly. "Did something happen?" I asked. As I walked out of an alley I spotted Alice and Gilbert but Oz, Red, and Black were no where in sight. "Alice! Gilbert! Where's Oz, Red and Black?" I asked as I walked over to them. "The last time I saw them they stayed with Oz." Alice stated. I put my doll in my bag and looked at the moon. "I see you were following a chain." I said as a Chain called a Grim appeared. "Ugly as ever I see, Grim." Alice stated. "He smell's worse than ever too." I added. "The B-Rabbit and The Ice Princess of Diamonds!" Grim exclaimed. "Don't call me by that name!" I sneered. "I'll Eat B-Rabbit. And then bring back Ice princess! Then the Will of the Abyss shall be pleased." Grim stated. As Alice shouted at Grim I thought, _Is Alyss angry with me? _I toned back into the fight. "Release my power's Seaweed-head! I'll show this lowlife a lesson." She ordered.

I sighed, "You two are idiots." I said as I stepped past them. "Hey Grim!" I shouted cracking my knuckles. "Why don't we have a nice game of Cards? Don't you agree?" I had a sharp toothy grin that looked like a the Pirate Clown but more creepy. My eyes glowed Silver, "What do you say?" I asked. "Alice! Gilbert! Go fucking find my chain's and Oz will ya!" I shouted as I charged at Grim and Kicked him into a wall. "You really disgust me you know that?" I said. Shureken appeared in my hands but this time they were white. All of a sudden the girl with white hair came and sliced at Grim.

"The hell-" Grim to the chance and threw me into wall. The girl tried to go at Grim again but she got thrown into an alley.

I jumped from the wall and threw the shureken into each of Grim's eyes. He started to freeze along with his contractor but then broke free. "Damnit." I said. I looked over to see Alice transform into B-Rabbit. "IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME ALICE!" I shouted as I charged at Grim again knocking him to the floor. "THEN CHANGE INTO YOUR OTHER FORM ASYA!" Alice shouted. I cringed at the thought. I opened my bag and pulled out a black bladed Katana. "Not yet." All of a sudden My vision went black and I passed out I think.

~Unknown POV~

I was so glad to take over for a bit. I charged at Grim and sliced his few remaining eyes. I started to attack at an abnormally fast speed as I started t scratch Grim. My smirk never faded not once, even when I cringed. This is what I truly enjoy when I'm like this. To make other's suffer chain, or Human, or animal.

"Alice! Asya! Stop!" I finally toned everything in and heard Oz shouted to stop. I tuned him out and went faster making him scream. "Black water Black Rain Black Clouds. Red Blood Rain Red flower Red Chain!" I shouted and my Katana caught fire. The fire though was White and grey, not yellow and orange. I charged at him along with Alice laughing exactly like Zwei. "STOP ALICE!" Oz shouted.

_"I do what I do to see the happy smiles of others." _

I froze. Her own words went through my head and I froze. I didn't notice anything around me. My grin faded and my laughs turned to little creepy giggles like Alyss's.

_"Hey Asya." _

Alyss's voice. My eyes grew wide as I dropped to my knees. "I remember...I remember that day during our tea party Alyss." I mumbled as I remembered that day.

_"Yeah what is it Alyss?" I asked as I took a sip of tea. Cheshire sitting behind me. "Why is a chain like you able to keep your human form like that?" She asked. I looked at her, "Well, I guess because I had immortality the day I was thrown into the abyss so I guess when I started to change into a chain from a human this form is like a substitute when I'm not fighting. It's like a suppression kind of thing but, now that I have Red and Black, I don't have to change into my true form." I stated. "Also...Why do you always play music on the streets?" She asked. "Hm? Oh you know about that huh?" I said sheepishly as I set my tea gently on the table, "Well...I remember in my first life I had a mother and Father who despised my presence but showed my love because they knew it was wrong to treat a child so poorly. I used to play music, dance, and sing for the servants in my home and my friends during school because I loved to see their smiles. Now that doesn't matter when I'm here, I just want to see you and Cheshire Happy." I smiled warmly. _

_She sipped her tea then moved her white hair from her shoulder, "It's a nostalgic feeling actually." I stated. She took my hat off my head and set it on hers as she asked, "What ever happened to your parent's then?" I looked at her for a few moments before a sharp toothy grin from ear to ear appeared on my lips. "They didn't know I found out their true feelings when they were talking behind my baaaack~" I dragged the 'A' in back as if singing a creepy song, "I hated liars. Liars hurt others. Liars Don't tell the truth. LIARS DESERVED TO DIE!" I shouted as I thought more about it. "So I did the only thing I had to...since they didn't tell me they were contractors either...Since they lied about Loving me...Since they never told me why I was different...I did what I thought was right..."_

_"I killed them..." I started to giggle evilly as I covered my mouth with my sleeve._

I snapped out of it. It was raining and I was soaked. _No... _I thought bitterly. _I hate humans...They're liars...I want them to suffer like I did...Like they did. _I thought as I stood up. I walked to Grim and I jumped into the air and then I shoved he Katana through his heart and a gunshot rang through and into his head grazing my right cheek. My grin returned and I giggled evilly. "All you Humans are Lying through your teeth." I mumbled as I twisted it then moved it to the left and cut through his side. I turned to grin and cut him deeply in the middle but it didn't kill him. "Che...Half-pint." I stated. I jumped away as the Abyss door opened taking Grim and his Contractor to the Abyss.

Oz tried to reach for the man but I kicked him away so he didn't get a chance. "Damnit!" He shouted. All of a sudden Oz got up but ore like he was tied to strings. My Katana disappeared as I watched both Oz's Mark and Alice's eyes glow red. Black smoke appeared behind Alice and started to form B-Rabbit. I started to laugh like Zwei again. "Oz!" Gilbert shouted and then ran to Oz and suppressed the power.

"Why Asya? Why Gilbert? Why did you kill him?!" Oz demanded. "I waste one who shot him." We all looked to see Echo with someone in the shadows. "The boy seemed endanger. Something had to be done." The man stated. I started to hide my giggles and grin behind my sleeve similar to what Break does as the man continued, "It was either watch the man be dragged to the Abyss or Kill him. It was inevitable." He walked out into the street. He had Blonde hair, light skin, and had mix-matched eyes. His right was a wine red while the other was a gold. "Vincent!" Gilbert said.

I looked over at Alice as she stood. Echo turned to Alice and I saw the man glance at her from the corner of his eyes. "Then...Your turn to explain...A-Asya...Why? Why did you kill him?" Oz demanded turning to my giggling figure. I stopped giggling but kept my grin, I knew my eyes were glowing silver as I said, "Why?.." I walked over to him as I cupped his face, "Because I felt like it...Liars don't deserve to Live." I stated. He tried to slap me but I punched him in the stomach paralyzing him. I laughed again, "Your just too much Kid~" I said. "Asya!" Alice shouted. I started to giggle once more as I turned to Alice.

"What!?" I shouted slightly annoyed. "Change back...Your true form isn't needed." She said. "No." I answered bluntly. "Tae this fight some other time. Right now. Vince please tell me you have a carriage near by!" Gilbert pleaded. "Yes." Vincent said. "I want to take Oz to a safe place to rest. Lend it to Us." Gilbert said. "Sure Gil. I'm willing to do you a favor." Vincent replied.

-Later {At Reinsworth Mansion}-

I had my hands tied by chains, courtesy of Alice, and put in a locked room. "LET ME OUT!" I shouted. "LET-ME-OUT-LET-ME-OUT-LET-ME-OUT!" I shouted. Sharon put my in one of those trapping circles Pandora worked on so if I tried to move from out of the circle I would be shocked by electricity. I screamed and the room started to shake. I stopped when the door opened and I saw Sharon, Break, and Vincent with Echo. "Looks like even be so infuriated she still has a grin." Vincent said. I stayed quiet, "LET ME OUT!" I shouted then Break walked over and knelt down just before circle. "What happened to her?" He asked.

I stood up and tried to kick him but I was pushed back onto the floor by the circle. "Her eyes started to glow grey and then she turned into this." Vincent stated.

I pushed myself slightly off the floor on my side, using my right arm and hands to keep me at least a little off the ground. "So she hasn't told you?" I asked. "Told us what?" Break asked. She was right, he rarely never smiles or something. I started to laugh hard. "I can't...believe she...kept it hidden...for so fucking...long without...getting caught!" I said in between laughs. After a few moments my laughter died down into small giggles. "I suppose I have no right to tell you if she has kept it hidden for this long." I said.

I tried to hit the barrier circle with my hands but stopped as the familiar silvery smell filled my nose. I picked up my hands and saw that they were bleeding. All of a sudden I felt a presence pas by and before I knew it the girl named Echo had her hat. They all looked at me and I said, "So you see MY eyes huh?" I said as my grin faded. I lifted my hands to my lips and started to lick the blood off. "What color are they?" I asked and they seemed taken back by the question. "I don't remember." I asked. "Their red with a ice blue pupil." Sharon said startled.

"Ah yes~ The wonderful color red like blood. Such a delightful color, maybe when I get out of here I can make you a pretty crimson color miss Sharon." I stated. "The Children of III Omen..." I mumbled. "There were only ment to be three!" I shouted. "WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY-WHY!?" I shouted as I punched the floor continuously. "LIARS...YOUR ALL LIARS! EVEN JAC-"

_You should learn to be quiet Kuroyuki. _

"Damnit!" I shouted and then the circle started to glow black instead of white. "I WANNA PLAY SOME MORE ASYA!" I shouted.

_No. You have been behaving horribly Kuroyuki. _

Tears fell down my cheeks and I screamed. My body felt numb then black filled my vision.

~Asya's POV~

I found myself looing up at the ceiling and in a trap circle. I looked ahead with my eyes closed, "Give me my hat back." I said. "Why?" Break asked. I didn't have to open my eyes to know he was smirking. "Because you stupid Fucking Pirate Clown, I sneered, "She may have been alright with letting you see her eyes but not me." I stated. "Please Miss...I would like to see your eyes." Said an unfamiliar voice. I tensed, "Please Asya...you can trust us." Sharon said. "No I can't...I can't trust anyone cause everyone thinks I'm insane...Because I'm different...because they're all Liars..." I said through clenched teeth. My hands started to heal as my tears mixed with the blood.

I started to claw at my eyes drawing blood, "ALL BECAUSE OF MY EYES AND MY HAIR I'M HATED BY EVERYONE!" I shouted. All of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around me in a hug making me stop clawing at my eyes. "You shouldn't do that Asya-san. It's bad." His voice whispered in my ear making me shiver. "Just open your eyes okay..." Sharon said. I nodded slowly knowing I'd regret this sooner or later, I slowly opened my eyes and my vision got blurry for a few moments before clearing. The man Kuroyuki described known as Vincent looked at me with a smile.

Soon Break pulled away and looked at my eyes, "They're like eyes you see on a porcelain doll." He stated. "W-Where's Black and Red?" I asked as I fell to my side only to have Break grab me before my fall. Vincent came over and touched my forehead with his hand. The cold touch of his hands felt soothing against my skin. I felt really hot, "She's burning up." He stated and I noticed I was breathing heavily and my body was wet. "W-Where are t-they Break?" I asked. "Who?" Vincent asked. "M-My Ch-Chains...Red and Black..." I stated. "Here I'll take her to the doctor." Vincent asked. "No way-" I gripped Break's shirt making him look down at me, "Just...get some...r-rest okay?" I said. Sharon put a hand on Break's Shoulder and he handed me to Vincent. "I'll show you out." Break said.

After 5 minutes we reached the doors, "Don't try hurting her sewer- Nightray. I will make you pay if you do." Break said. "Oh you don't have to worry. I won't hurt her. You have my word. You believe me right?" Vincent said as he moved my bangs from my face. "At least give me her hat." Break said. Vincent complied and told echo to hand it to break. Echo nodded and gave break the hat. "Alright, we should be going." He said. With that Vincent took me to the carriage and held me sitting in his lap with my head on his shoulder. As I was about to close my eyes he said, "Do you remember?" I looked at him as I couldn't breath for a bit.

_This feeling...What is it? _I thought as I clutched onto his jacket as the carriage began to move. A smile was on his lips but I knew something was off, because I couldn't use my power to see into his eyes. "I...R-Remember w-what?" I asked. "Nothing Nevermind." He said. As he looked into my half lidded eyes his smile twitched into a smirk. "Your eyes...they're so beautiful." He said as he caressed my cheek. "I want them...They're so unique..." His voice was warm yet sinister. I couldn't move, I was too weak.

"Just rest okay? I gave Break my word." He said. I shook my head slowly, "Well then I'm sorry or this." He said and I felt a sharp pain behind my neck then everything went black.

* * *

**Black: WTF HAPPENED TO ME AND RED, NIGHTMARE HOMUNCULUS!**

**Red: Calm yourself Black. **

**Sharon: *Sighs***

**Asya: Please calm down.**

**Nightmare: You both give me headaches...Shut up please. **

**Homunculus: Isn't that what I say since it's you and Black fighting half the time. Anyways R&R follow favorite spread to others thx~**


	10. hurtful Memories

**Asya: Can someone explain to me were Red and Black went?**

**Sharon: I believe the girls said it was a secret for Later when you asked her last. *Sips tea***

**Break: Don't be impatient~**

**Emily: Like a spoiled Brat~**

**Break: Now, now Emily...don't go saying the truth out loud.**

**Asya: *Growls***

**Sharon: Break stop if you please.**

**Nightmare: Homunculus wrote this. We do not own Pandora Hearts or it's characters. Only our OC's.**

* * *

~Asya's POV~

I felt cold as I began to feel my body again. "W-Where am I?" I asked. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was in a small room that seemed familiar. It had black and white tile, red curtains and actually seemed to be a very...Odd place? Found myself on the floor so I slowly stood up. I looked around once more noticing plants and vines were on the ceiling and walls and paintings were positioned in different directions. "This is a weird place." I stated as I started to walk to a door. I stopped as I looked into a mirror and I realized something, "H-How did I get here?" I asked.

"Cheshire doesn't understand." I sharply turned around to see a teen about 19, he had dark reddish brown hair; half of it covering his right eye, he had ears of a Neko and big long arms that had Neko-like claws. The thing that caught my eye was his red eye. It's shade similar to the red outlining my eye. He seemed familiar, "Who's Cheshire?" I asked. "Cheshire is Cheshire." He said pointing at himself. "Does Princess Asya not remember Cheshire?" He asked. My eyes widened at the name and I froze as I slowly shook my head but an overwhelming sense of hatred and fear came over me as he jumped down and got closer to me. "How can Princess Asya not remember Cheshire? Has she forgotten Alyss as well?" He asked as he had me up against the wall. His claws daring to start breaking through my sleeves on my forearm and drawing blood. I looked at his eyes and I could feel his sadness and anger as he spoke.

"Alyss..." I mumbled. "Cheshire wants to know!" His grip got tighter and drew more blood as I winced. I felt the red crimson start to drip down from the fresh cuts down my arm then down my fingers and felt as the drops of the red liquid fell from my fingertips to the floor. "TELL CHESHIRE NOW!" He shouted. "Alyss-sama...is...is my life..." I mumbled as I started to remember something but all that came up was Blood and corpses and fire. My eyes widened in terror and he let me go as I fell to my knees holding my head screaming in pain.

**_You forgot about me Asya? Why? WHY DID YOU FORGET ME!? I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!_**

A voice screamed in my head and tears fell down my cheeks. "Alyss doesn't Love you anymore. Alyss says for Cheshire to kill Asya. Cheshire has to do what Alyss asks." He said lifting up a claw. Before he brought it down on my I got up and ran past him through a door. I heard my boots heels click and clack against the tile as I ran trying not to stumble. My body felt weak yet normal. I kept running as Fear enveloped me. "Alyss says for Asya to return Black and Red." Cheshire said as he was running after me. "I don't know who the hell red and Black is!" I shouted as I shut me eyes and ran faster. I stopped as I realized what I had said. "Black...Red..." I mumbled. "Vincent..." I froze as I remembered something.

_A girl with black hair was laying on a floor. She was covered in blood. Her clothes were Asian but I didn't know how I knew that. The girl began to stir as she sat up. She looked at her hands then screamed in horror realizing what she had done. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she stood up and started to run outside the Asian styled home._

_When she got outside, it was snow covered and dark out. She stood still for a few moments as her bags covered her eyes. A creepy malicious smirk appeared on the girls face as she laughed like a crazy person. She hugged herself laughing harder. Her hair started to turn as white as the snow from the roots down but then stopped about 4 inches before the tips of her hair. As she looked up I froze as I realized who she was. Her eyes wound give anyone the chills but gave me comfort. The Ice blue eyes that almost seemed white with no pupil and a crimson outline. Her eyes glowed their colors and then it happened. _

_"Are you Mikaze Kurosaki Yuki?" Said a voice. The girl turned and nodded. Their stood a girl about 15 or so with black hair. "My name is Black." She said extending a hand. "Would you like to become more powerful?" A male voice said. A boy stood by the Girl Black. His red hair swaying in the wind. He also extended a hand as the girl nodded. "Then make a contract with us...then you'll not only become stronger but you'll never be alone again." They said with sincere smiles. Her eyes stopped glowing as she looked a them surprised and her grin faded. The girl thought it over and smiled brightly, "Okay~" She said happily as she took the two older children's hands and they pulled her into a hug. "You are now our permanent contractor." Black said. _

The memory faded and I said, "Alyss...I'm sorry I failed to keep you happy." I mumbled.

Soon I felt a sharp pain in my side and I saw that Cheshire had some claws lugged into the side of my stomach. I looked at Cheshire from the side of my right eye. He looked at me with wide eyes, I opened my mouth only to have some blood drip down from my mouth. "Cheshire...I hope you can forgive me for not helping to keep her happy...I'm glad-" I couched up more blood. "That you...could keep her happy." I said as I kicked him away, getting his claws out of my side. "But a certain Nightray named Vincent needs my attention right now...I need to let him know he has been a very bad man for lying to me..." I smirked a devilish smirk.

I turned away from him as I bolted once more down the hallway. The overwhelming feeling of Horror became stronger with every second but I didn't stop running. Soon I ran through a door into a room of mirrors. "Hm?" I hummed. "Is this the famous room you told me about Cheshire?" I asked. I looked at a mirror to see my reflection for the first time in many years...I had the devilish smirk that would give Break a run for his money, my right eye glowed the ice blue I loved and the left glowed a nice soothing silver. I was covered in blood.

"This room is annoying.." I sated as I punched a glass mirror. "Asya?" I heard two voices. I looked in the reflection of the mirror and saw Break and Alice standing by the door. "What are you doing here?" Break asked. I ignored the question, "You feel it too Don't you, Alice?" I said as in a blink of an eye I stood before Alice holding her chin in between my thumb and pointer finger. Her eyes widened, "The horror of the memory...You feel it can't you?" I asked. "A horrible feeling isn't it?" I stated. Her eyes were dilated small and she hugged herself making me jump away. As break got closer to her he just ran from the room. My eyes stopped glowing as a wet hand grabbed mine. My smirk faded as I turned to see me in a white sundress with black lacy frills that was covered in blood slightly in splotches. It was strapless and I wore a pendent I couldn't quite make out.

"What the-" I said as she pulled me into the mirror. The Last thing I heard was Break, "ASYA!" before I realized I was somewhere completely different.

_I was in a garden. "Jack-kun!" I said as I ran passing by the rose bushes. The clicking of my heels hitting the stone path echoed. I stopped as I started walking, "Jack-kun!" I called cupping my hands around my mouth, "Where did you go jack-Kun?" I asked. I sighed as I let my hands fall to my sides, "Alice-Sama I don't think he's here." I stated looking back at Alice. Her pink dress suited her nicely and she held her stuffed bunny close. "Huh?" She said. "I'll find him I promise Alice-Sama. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy. Go back to the tower and I'll bring jack over okay?" She nodded and ran in the opposite direction. _

_"Oh Asya-Chan, I thought you'd be here." I turned to see a girl with pink hair ad dark pink eyes. "Oh hey Lottie-chan." I said surprised. "Glen wants to see us now." She said as she grabbed my hand. "Oh alright...What does my father want this time?" I asked. "Glen-sama says it's important." She stated. "Right...I bet he just wants us to fetch Jack-kun again like last time." We both chuckled. "Probably but still." She pulled me into the Baskervilles mansion. "Lottie...Jack-Kun said he bought me a present for my birthday." I said with a slight smile. "Hm? Really?" She replied. "Yeah...If jack-Kun bought It I know it will be great." I stated. _

_Lottie stopped and fixed her red cloak. She handed me one similar but it was white. I put it on as it fit perfectly around my curvy figure. She opened the door to see two more people there. "Hey you two~" I beamed and they gave me a smile and Nod. "Hello Father." I said. He smiled as he hugged me, "Hello my dear Princess Asyami." He said. I giggled, "Is there something you needed to talk about?" I asked. "Ah yes." He said as he released me from the hug. I knelt down in front of him with Lottie and the others dong the same. "There is a gathering coming up in two weeks in Sabiler. I want you all to kill everyone attended when al he guests arrive." He stated. Lottie spoke up, "But how could you say-" "Kill anyone whether child, woman, or man. I want them all dead!" He shouted. _

_I flinched, then calmed myself. I stood up and smiled, "Alright father...We will do as asked of us." I said. "Thank you my sweet child." He said hugging me. "But this still doesn't change your fate..." He said sadly. "Of coarse not Father..." I said. "Alright now all of you leave." We bowed and left. As I was about to turn into another hallway Lotte stopped me by grabbing my wrist. "Hm?" I looked at her with a questioning look. "Why are you so okay with this?" She asked. I looked at her for a few moments, "Lotte, promise me something." I said. "I want you to be the one to cast me out okay." And with that I pulled my hand away and walked to my room. _

_After I got to my room I had put away my cloak and was now laying on my bed. everything in my body hurt. I didn't know why. I laid on my side as I coughed into my hand. I looked at my palm and saw there was blood on it. "Hey Asya!" a familiar cherry voice said. I sat up and made it seem that I wasn't in extreme pain as I looked at him. _

_"You know it's not nice to barge into a girl's room without knocking first right Jack?" I asked with a slight smile. He returned a smile that made my aching body feel better. "Oh Yeah. Alice want's to see you. You better hurry cause she has been worried sick. Tell her I'll go see her as soon as I can." I stated shooing him away. As I closed the door behind him I started to feel heavy._

The scenery changed.

_I walked down the hall with a bag in hand. "Oh Ice eyes!" I turned to see him tackle me to the floor. "Jack-kun that hurt!" I whined as he helped me back up. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled. "Here..." He said as he grabbed my hand in both of his. I felt my hand get a little heavier ad I looked at him. "Happy Birthday Ice eyes." He said as he removed his hands and I looked down at my palm to see a necklace with a silver watch on it. It had a Phoenix on it and a snake. I smiled brightly as I hugged him and said, "Thank you so much Jack!" _

_"No problem. I wanted to give it to you before we got here to Sabiler but since today's your birthday I thought it would be a great time to give it to you." he said. I pulled away and nodded, "Well I have to go see Father so I'll see you later Jack." I lied as I ran from him down the hall. _I'm sorry Jack...Forgive me. _I thought as I pulled my cloak out of the bag and put I on. I grabbed my shureken from the bag as well and placed some in holsters on my thighs under my white sundress. The clicking sound of my black heeled ankle boots sounded through the hallway. _

_"Alice...Please forgive me as well..." I mumbled as I came across a young girl and her parents. A smirk appeared on my lips as I threw the shureken in my left hand at the three in the heads. Blood splattered all over my dress and cloak. I giggled as I pulled the shureken back out and started the killing spree along with Lotte and the others. _

_After a while the place was burning and bloody corpses were everywhere. I walked down a corridor when I saw a small child. He had jumped off the ledge of a railing into the fire. I was amazed at the child so I ran over to him but he disappeared. My eyes widened but then I laughed, "That was a very interesting human child." I said as I walked away, "Heh..." I looked for anyone till alive but then I stumbled into a room where I saw Glen and Jack. My eyes widened under the shadow of my hoodie over my head. _

_"Oh how troublesome...Asyami here." Glen said looking at me. "I need you to complete your fate now Asyami darling." He said. "Lotte has to do it...I won't." I stated as my eyes fixated on him. "Alright, you heard her." Glen said. Lotte came from behind me and covered my eyes. "Asyami Bakersvillie. Princess of the Snow. I banish you to the depths of the Abyss for your sin of existing in this world." She said. I could hear in her voice that she was holding back tears. "Zwei! Open it up!" She shouted and good enough she showed up. She giggled, "Hey there sister~" She said holding my chin. "Now Asya...We banish the fourth child of the III omen...The Mistake no one needed." Zwei said as Lotte stabbed me through my stomach. She let go of my eyes and I looked down at the necklace Jack gave me. Blood poured from my mouth as I struggled to open it and Lacie played. A song Glen had composed. I smiled, "Thanks again...J-Jack." I said as I fell to my knees and forward into the hole to the Abyss. "ASYAMI!" I heard jack shout and then the opening closed. I fell into a deep darkness and I blacked out. _

I screamed in pain making the mirror I was in shatter. I appeared on the floor of the room laying on my side. "Cheshire doesn't understand how you got out." Cheshire said as I slowly got up. I looked at him and a snakish smirk appeared on my lips. His eyes widened and he shouted, "Cursed Season! Cursed Season! " I chuckled. "Shut up...Because Of you Cheshire...I don't remember much but I know more than before..." I said as I walked over to him.

I ran at him and kicked him into a mirror. "Such a bad fucking cat now aren't you." I said. I pulled out my katana from my bag and got closer to him. "Cheshire needs to kill Asya! KILL THE SEASON!" He babbled as he rushed at me. I side-stepped and grazed his right arm. "Kill me?" I asked. I frowned slightly. "You don't like me anymore?" I asked as I dodged another attack. I glanced at a mirror to see a symbol on my cheek. It was golden and had many swirls. I can't describe it but it was something that was unknown to me. "That's a shame..." I said as I cut off his left arm. He screamed in agony then anger as he swiped at me making scratch marks on my cheek.

"Well I must take my leave Cheshire..."I bowed as I headed for the door. "Cheshire won't let you! MATTE!" The doors closed. "Really?" I asked. I looked at him annoyed. All of a sudden a hand came over my eyes and something came over me. "It's my turn okay...Just trust in me." The voice was female.

~Unknown POV~

I let myself enter Asya's Body and I looked through her eyes. "Now Cheshire Cat...How would you know of me?" I asked as I put the katana over my shoulders. "Cheshire must kill you! For Alyss!" I chuckled as I took one step and in the blink of an eye I appeared behind him and cut his other arm off. He screamed in agony as he fell to the floor. I stepped on his chest keeping him pinned to the ground. "Asya what are you doing?" I turned to see a white haired man. I looked back at Cheshire and pointed my weapon at his neck. I smirked madly and laughed, "I wonder if that stupid rumor about cats is true...Do you have nine lives?" I asked as I scratched his cheek. I started to make thin cuts on Cheshire's body. "Stop Asya!" The other man said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME YOU STUPID CAT!" I shouted. "Asya Stop!" Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me away. "WILL YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" I shouted as I kicked the man away. His eyes widened and I turned to Cheshire. "I WANT ANSWERS DAMNIT!" I shouted as I threw the katana into Cheshire's Stomach. _**Stop this please!** _I froze and then I lost sight and hearing.

~Asya's POV~

I looked around and saw I was in the room before and this time saw Cheshire in pain and Break on the floor behind me. I looked at a mirror and saw the mark gone.

"W-Who...am I?" I asked as I walked to the mirror. It kept changing reflections. All of them had the same eyes but different features. There were ten in total including mine. Some caught my eyes. One had Red Hair with black tips that passed her hips and tanned skin. Another had Dark brown hair that stopped at her mid-back and light skin. Another the other had Light green hair that ended at her chin and dark brown skin. The last one that caught my eyes was one with dark brown hair that was wavy and ended a little past her elbows in curls and had lightly tanned skin. Nonetheless...All ten had my eyes color.

"W-Why..." I mumbled. "Why can't I remember...I remember waking up and then...Pandora...Reim...Oscar...Reinsworth...What else is there!?" I shouted. I looked at the mirror once more from the floor to see, "Jack-kun?" I asked. He held out a hand to me, "J-Jack-Kun..."I said as I reach for his hand but froze as I grew weak and fell to my knees but jack caught me. "Why can I remember you? Why Jack?" I asked as he held me close.

"Because you loved me didn't you?" He asked. "But you loved her more than me...Why am I incomplete?" I asked. "Your fine..."He stated. "I'm the season of death and loneliness...aren't I? I'm winter..." flashes of blood stained bodies and rooms filled my mind. He picked me up bridal style as I closed my eyes halfway. "You are the Season of those memories but you are still Asya aren't you?" He asked. "I want you to do something for me Asya..." he said. I nodded slowly ignoring Break's attempts to call for me. A white circle like the one I had o my cheek appeared on the floor below me and jack. Air blown from the circle making my hair and his and our clothes flow with the wind.

"I need you to find Alice okay..." He stated. He slowly let me down on my feet in front of him. He held me close to his body and whispered in my ear, "Just find her and save her okay?" He said as he aid his chin on my right shoulder. "M-Mhm..." I answered in a hum. "Alice-sama..."I whispered. "Break...Take care of Cheshire please..." I said. "MATTE ASYA!" He shouted, "I'll be alright." And with that Jack pulled my body into a mirror and the circle disappeared.

I closed my eyes then opened them to find myself in a hallway. "Alice..." I said as I saw up a staircase. "Sablier..." I mumbled. Those memories of that day were restored as I walked through the bloody hallways stepping over cold corpses. I walked around for a few minutes till the place started to break away. I started to run towards Alice. I knew where she was. "ALICE!" I shouted as I ran to stairs. The place got more and more unstable. If I didn't hurry she and I and Break would be trapped and killed in this awful place.

* * *

**Nightmare: Till next time. R&R? **

**Homunculus: Sorry it took us a little longer than expected to update. Highschool sucks so we're trying to do as much as we can. **

**Nightmare: I also have been busy with my personal profile and MY fanfics. Anyways review and tell us your thoughts. No flames cause if you do I will kill you~ bai-bai~**


	11. I cried

**Nightmare: BACK! I made this chapter please don't criticize to bad cause it hurts.**

**Homunculus: Wimp.**

**Nightmare: Ass.**

**Homunculus: Kanda obsessing Freak. *smirks***

**Nightmare: Felicita No Life stalking perv. * grins***

**Sharon: *sweatdrops* They do not own Pandora Hearts or the characters only their OC's.**

* * *

I didn't really get what was going on with me all of a sudden. I know I have been the one with information on anything and anyone...but now, I don't even have information on myself before I came back from the Abyss. Before I was taken to Pandora. I remember I was talking to two very close people, I remember their faces but not their names. "Alice...I can't lose you...I know I can't..." I said as I dodged debris from the ceiling.

I tripped and fell onto a rock making it crack some of my ribs. I screamed but got up anyways.

_"Alice-Sama...I will always do whatever I can to make you smile." _

"Why?...Why then?" I asked. "Why can't I remember saying that." I said as I started to walk again. I could see Oz and Gilbert up ahead. "Oz...Gilbert..."I said as I walked over to the spinning Oz. He was causing all this destruction. My body felt like a thousand pound rock was dropped on me. I saw all the blood on my body, all the cuts, all the bruises. "Oz..." I said and he turned to me. "Stop it...Now." I ordered in a cold tone. "Asya?" Gilbert mumbled. "No...I will destroy everything for Alice..." Oz replied continuing the destruction of this dimension. "So you'd kill Alice too?" I asked as my bangs covered my eyes. He froze, "K-Kill...A-Alice?" He mumbled. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close, "YOU ARE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE YOU HOLD DEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS OZ!" I shouted as I slapped him hard across the face.

It was quiet as the destruction started to calm down. I let go of him and handed him to Gilbert as silver Chains wrapped around me and pulling me in the direction of Alice but I passed out soon.

I woke up to see Oz catching Alice before they fell but he reached of for me. Alice and Oz got caught by Gilbert as I was half in a daze chained to a wall. "Cheshire...You were such a wonderful cat...a great friend..." I mumbled. All of a sudden Cheshire came, in his true form, from the ground angered. I looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Cheshire..." I mumbled saddened. "I want to know why she turned me into a chain...I thought you could tell me but it seems...you too...hate me." I said as I saw Break Kick Cheshire in the head. "Asya-chan!" Break shouted as we made eye contact.

Tears flowed down my emotionless face. "B-Break..." I said in a indifferent tone. The Chains started to disintegrate and I started falling. I reached up for anything to grab but I got nothing. I waited to hit the cold hard cement floor but it never came. Instead Break caught my limp form. "Asya-chan you okay?" He asked. "Why am I incomplete?" I asked as I set a hand on his cheek. His eyes widened in surprised. "Will I ever be complete? Or will I just be an empty shell with no meaning?" I asked.

"Are you okay Asya-chan?" He asked as he reverted back to his happy-go-lucky state as always. He ran back to Gilbert and them and I set me by a rock. I looked at Cheshire, "Cheshire..." I reached for him. "Asya...Alice...Cheshire's...most precious..." Cheshire started to say. Tears continued to flow down my cheeks. I then became limp and fell to my side. The floors started to break apart and Oz and Alice escaped with eques as Break and Gilbert separated from me and them. "Asya-chan!" Break shouted. I reached for him before I completely closed my eyes and let my arm fall to the floor.

**_Call for Ai...So you can go._**

A voice said. I slowly opened my eyes again ever-so-slightly and elevated myself with my elbows. "...A-Ai...Help me..." I mumbled. "Asya!" Break and Gilbert called. I looked up to see them trying to reach for me.

The circle from before appeared on the ground and glowed white. My hair flying up from the wind, "AI KUROYUKI!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Soon a pair of white feathered wings wrapped around me blocking my view of Break and Gilbert just before I passed out.

"Wake up..." A female said. "Wake up..." she said again. I slowly opened my eyes to see a girl about 15 or so with light blue hair that was almost white, her eyes were red with a ice blue pupil , white porcelain skin, and wearing a white sundress with a black belt around the waist. She was barefoot and had bandages around both her legs and arms. "Good your up. Call me if you need me again." She said before disappearing into snow and white Feathers.

I sat up slowly and found myself cleaned and bandaged and in different clothing. I was now wearing the same dress as the girl but it stopped just before my knees, no black belt, and was not puffy but more loose. Flowing almost. My arms, legs, torso, and face wear bandaged. I looked around and saw myself on a bed. I was in the room I had in Pandora HQ. "Then that means...I'm in Pandora's HQ." I mumbled as I climbed off the bed. My hair was let down and I walked to a mirror. My eyes widened at the sight. I finally saw myself, but my hair was different. I tied it with a black ribbon. It was now in a low ponytail and hung over my left shoulder. The black ribbon tied my hair just before my breasts.

"My hair..." I said as I touched my reflection. It was like that girls but even brighter. The bandages covered my right eye and cheek. "I need some air." I said as I walked to the balcony and jumped off onto the grass. I walked to the flower Garden I saw last time. As I walked the stone path I heard snipping, like scissors. I heard faintly my bare feet slapping on the cold hard stone path as I slowly got closer to the sound.

I turned a corner and stopped as I saw him. "Oh hello..." He said as he looked at me with his mixed matched eyes. "V-Vincent?" I asked as I stepped back slightly. I held onto my clock as I felt it ticking. The moonlight lightened everything but Vincent still seemed so dark. "Oh I see now...Those eyes are unmistakable...I didn't expect you to be here Asya-chan." He said as he stood up. "What happened to your hair?" He asked as he stepped towards me making me step back only to be stopped by a rose bush. "You do seem more fragile like that though." He said as he stood in front of me.

"Did you come back with Mr. Hatter?" He asked. I looked down and away from him. He lifted my chin up with his hand and made me look at him. "I take that as a yes.." he smirked. "Let's see...You have many names..." He said as he leaned in closer to me. I saw his other hand that held the scissors get close to my bandaged cheek. I felt the cold iron through the bandage as it slid down to my jawline, down on the side of my neck, to my collar bone. "S-Stop this bastard..."I said a little angered but more or less frightened. I didn't know why.

"You know you should learn some manners." He said as he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and held them behind my back as he spun me around so my back was up against him and his scissors still at my collar bone. "You are as stubborn as you were back then...Asyami-chan.." he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. "I wonder why you cover up those nice crests of yours behind clothing.." He said as his scissors started to cut the top of my dress, in between my breasts. I blushed hard in embarrassment as it went lower till he stopped just before my belly button, revealing my white full Illegal Contactor tattoo and my stab wound scars that were faintly seen.

My breasts showed slightly and he ran a finger, tracing, over my tattoo. "S-Stop." I demanded. He didn't, he just started to trace of my scars a little harder. You would think his touch was cold but it was the opposite. His fingers were warm against my ice cold skin. You would think I was dead.

He began to kiss my neck and started to crush my wrists. I let out a small whimpering sound that resembled a small scream. He stopped all of a sudden and he moved to my ear, "My dear little Asyami-chan...You have something I want...so..." He turned me around with my hands above my head. He leaned in close and poured a liquid from a vile in my mouth. I felt some of it fall down the corner of my mouth. He pulled it from me then everything went black.

When I woke up my body was I pure agony. I could barely move as I laid there, on my side, on the floor. I couldn't hear anything. My hands were in front of me as if I was sleeping and some strands of my hair were in my face. I tried to move my mouth but it hurt too much, breathing too, was hard. I was breathing heavily nonetheless and I was burning hot and sweat made my hair stick to my body. _**You still alive?** _

The female voice again. I nodded my head slowly in response.

_**Good...Just hold off for a bit longer. Stay with me okay.** _

I nodded slowly again but then I started to breath harder. My breath was hot against my ice cold skin.

**_You have many names Asya...Do you remember them?_**

I didn't move.

_**I see...I'll tell you in do time, but you might have to leave your new friends.** _

I didn't move. My eyes were open in cracks. I looked around and soon Vincent and Break walked in. I then saw Sharon in a state somewhat similar to mine. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear it. A sharp pain struck my whole body in pulses suddenly and I let out a small yelp. "Oh it seems that little Miss Princess is awake at last." I heard Vincent. He knelt down in front of me and I looked up at him from the corner of my eyes, "So Asyami...Do you feel good?" He smirked as he moved my hair out of my face. "R-Rot...In...H-Hell..." I mustered out in a hoarse yet fragile voice. "Why did you do the same to that girl?" Break asked. Vincent looked to him, "So you don't recognize her?" He said as lifted me up by my hair making a small sound escape my lips.

"A-Asya-chan?" Break exclaimed. "I did the same to her cause I knew you wouldn't trust me if this antidote didn't work." He held up a vile but with a green liquid in his other hand as He picked me up higher by my hair. He took a sip of the liquid in his mouth as he leaned in closer and his lips met mine. The liquid felt good as it went down my throat. The pain slowly started to subside and he pulled away. I coughed into my hand as I felt a little better.

My hearing went blank again as Vincent let me fall to my side again. I looked at Break as he held up Cheshire's Bell. My eyes widened as it began to glow, "N-No...Don't do it!" Me and Sharon shouted but the bell soon was destroyed. I elevated myself with my arms and I searched the room for something but I didn't know what. My eyes widened and if any more they would pop out of their sockets. I saw Black and Red's bodies laying on the floor.

The memories with them came back and tears fell down my cheeks.

I looked over to Vincent as he was about to drop the antidote and I ran and caught it in my hands as I leaned over the railing. I leaned back holding the antidote as I looked at Vincent with a glare that could kill. He raised a hand at me and as he was about to slap me Break pulled me from behind into his arms.

Break pulled me towards Sharon and he fed her the antidote but I walked to red's and Black's body. Tears flowed like a endless waterfall down my cheeks. "Why?" I mumbled as I fell to my knees and held their hands. They were as cold as I was and were extremely pale. "WHY KILL MY ONLY PRECIOUS POSSESIONS!" I screamed in anger as I looked at them. The circle from last time glowed under me, red, and black. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them I was at the lake when I first met Break and Sharon, where I gave them my word. Red's and Black's hands were held tightly in mine as I cried for them. "Alyss-sama...Please...Please forgive me...Please!" I shouted. The circle remained under me and I noticed the one on my cheek started to glow as well as I cried. Our clothing and hair flowed slowly with the circle.

"I'm sorry this happened to you...I didn't think you would get...killed..." I said. "Asya..." I didn't' move nor did I answer. "Asya-chan...Please listen..." Still I refused. I heard the footsteps come near me and I held tighter to their hands. "STAY BACK BREAK!" I screamed as the flow began to get more fierce. "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE! ALYSS PLEASE! WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" I screamed towards the lake.

"Help me...Please Alyss-sama...Don't leave me alone again...Not now...please not ever..." I pleaded as I held their hands to my cheeks. "RED! BLACK! COME BACK PLEASE!" I screamed. "DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" I pleaded. The ground began to crack under me as my sorrow got worse.

I was about to scream again when a pair of arms wrapped around me pulling me into an embrace. I looked up, "Break..." I mumbled. _**It's okay Asya...Just let our hands go...We'll be alright...Your not alone even if we can't be with you.** _Their voices said in my mind. I felt More tears as I hugged Break also and cried in his chest like a small scared child. I clutched his jacket as he held me tighter and the wind started to calm.

"I don't want to be alone anymore." I cried. "You won't be..." He said. I looked up at him with watery eyes to see a genuine, sympathetic smile adorn his lips. "Break.." I said a little above a whisper. He stroked my head and sighed, "Calm down I'm here..." I took a deep shaky breath as I laid my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**Nightmare: I know this was shorter than most but I felt it was perfect to just stop here. **

**Black and Red: WTF!?**

**Asya: Why did you kill them off!?**

**Homunculus: *whispers something to the three***

**B, R, and A: Ooooooooh. **

**Nightmare: That Hu-Kun**

**Homunculus: No problem.**

**Sharon: Please R&R okay.**


	12. It was Silent

~Asya's POV~

"Awww how sweet." I shot up remembering that voice. "Alex?" I exclaimed as I stood up and saw a man with orange brown hair, yellow eyes, lightly tanned skin, and wearing a brown suit. "I see your doing well Asya." He said. "Alex but..." I trailed off. "Who are you?" Break said as he stood by me. "Tch. None of your business." He said as all of a sudden Break was thrown into a tree. "Break!" I shouted as I turned to him but Alex pulled me back. "Now...My dear little Winter...How about you come back and the four of us can be happy again..." He made me look at him as his eyes eyed my body and my exposed skin.

I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "I will not!" I kicked him away from me. "You are the Diamond Asya." He said. "You know what's coming Asya so I'll be back for you." He disappeared into leaves. I ran to break, "Are you okay Break?" I asked. He nodded slowly and I helped him up. I looked at Red and Black's Bodies as they turned to snow. I helped Break back to my room.

"Rest for a bit okay." I said as I walked to my closet and grabbed another white dress similar to the one I was wearing. I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked at the mirror and saw the mark on my face as it burned over the bandages. My tears soaked the bandages so I redressed them. As I walked out I saw Break sitting up looking at me with wide eyes, "Asya..." he said. I looked at him as I sat on the couch, "What?" I asked. "Are you back to normal now?" He asked. "What do you think Pirate Clown...Oh...NEVER speak of what happened tonight got that." I said annoyed as I looked at him. He had a serious look, "Who was that?" He asked.

I sighed, "Have you ever heard of the Seasons of Cards?" I asked as I looked out the window to the moon. "I heard they are a group of people with very extraordinary abilities and Chains. Also that they were killed in a war against another group created by the Vessalius House." He stated.

"The man we saw his name is Alex Cartwright. His Card, the king of Spades. His season, Autumn." I stated. "Listen I'll tell you more in due time but for now will you just sleep so Reim won't kill me for your lack of sleep." I said in exasperation. I looked at him and he had his happy-go-lucky appearance again. "Come sleep with me please~" he asked. "NO!" I replied. "Awwww please. Just for tonight~" He whined with open arms. I glared at him and sighed as I walked over and climbed onto the bed. He held me in his arms, "Just for tonight but try anything and I'll murder you." I warned as we began to fall asleep.

The next morning I awoke alone. "He must've left earlier." I said as I still felt his warmth on my body. I slowly sat up and yawned. I then looked up at the ceiling with a indifferent expression. "My names...Bloody Ice Princess, Asya K. White, Anita Yuki, Mariah Mistafellows, Mika Chang, Mikaze Kurosaki Yuki, Queen of Diamonds, Winter." I mumbled. "So many that I can't remember some." I added as I looked around.

I got out of bed and put on some white flat ballet shoes and decided to go to Latowidge Academy. I haven't seen it and I heard that one of the Nightray's were attending. I told the guards where I was going and Left.

I walked along the streets thinking, _How come after they died I remember everything. About Glen and jack and Alice. Everything dating back to when Edo was beginning to become a new age of guns and cannons and no longer swords. _

I sighed figuring I was thinking to hard so when I got to the academy I asked if I could enter. The headmaster was there and asked me why, "I heard this Academy was great so I just wanted to see...I'm not here to do anything bad sir...I'm just curious as all...I'm new here so yeah...If I can't I'll just go." I replied. He looked at me for a second and then said, "Fine but don't cause any trouble." I nodded as I walked past him and walked along the stone paths. I think because of the state my body is in he felt bad for me. I began to hum Lacie as I opened my watch just to hear the tune.

I stopped walking as I came across a garden. I decided to sit in the middle of the grass and let my hair flow with the wind. I smiled as I began to sing the lyrics to it.

_Everytime you kissed me_  
_I trembled like a child_  
_Gathering the roses_  
_We sang for the hope_  
_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_  
_Sweeter than my dreams_  
_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

I closed my eyes as I listened to the music and my voice.

_Roses die,_  
_The secret is inside the pain_  
_Winds are high up on the hill_  
_I cannot hear you_  
_Come and hold me close_  
_I'm shivering cold in the heart of rain_  
_Darkness falls, i'm calling for the dawn_

_Silver dishes for the memories,_  
_For the days gone by_  
_Singing for the promises_  
_Tommorow may bring_  
_I harbour all the old affection_  
_Roses of the past_  
_Darkness falls, and summer will be gone_

I felt the nostalgia as I continued.

_Joy of the daylight_  
_Shadows of the starlight_  
_Everything was sweet by your side, my love_  
_Ruby tears have come to me, for your last words_  
_I'm here just singing my song of woe_  
_Waiting for you, my love_

_Now let my happiness sing inside of my dream..._

_Everytime you kissed me_  
_My heart was in such pain_  
_Gathering the roses_  
_We sang for the grief_  
_Your very voice is in my heartbeat_  
_Sweeter than despair_  
_We were there, in everlasting bloom_

_Underneath the stars_  
_Shaded by the flowers_  
_Kiss me in the summer day gloom, my love_  
_You are all my pleasure, my hope and my song_  
_I will be here dreaming in the past_  
_Until you come_  
_Until we close our eyes._

As I finished I opened my eyes and closed the watch. "Lacie..." I mumbled as I stood up and headed for the doors leading into the school.

_I've lived for over 3 or more centuries in different bodies, My purpose was to become the Queen of Diamonds Winter, which I am. My original name is- _The sound of a piano playing interrupted my thoughts. I found myself by a staircase and I listened intently as I started to walk up them, I realized the song playing was Lacie but in a piano arrangement. "Lacie?" I mumbled as I started to spin with the beat. I felt like a ballerina. My dress flowed with my hair and my eyes closed allowing the nostalgia of the song fill my ears and control my movements.

_"Your name is..." _

I felt my heart filled with sorrow and joy. Love and hate. Gentleness and comfort. The names flowed in with different voices.

"_Winter Asaomi Diamond." _

_"Ali Markan." _

_"Mikaze Kurosaki Yuki."_

_"Mariah Mistafellows."_

_"Mika Chang." _

_"Anita Yuki." _

_"Amy Wordsworth." _

_"Kate Barma."_

_"Asyami Bakersvillie." _

_"Asya K. White." _

_"I will accept my name and many to come as I change bodies and Lives...My maker." _

I stopped in an elegant pose as I heard the song stop. Everything felt as if it was in slow motion. I saw my hair pass my face and over my shoulder. _That's right. _I thought as I slowly stood in a normal stature with my hands behind my back as my left hand held my right wrist. _I was a doll originally...With a human soul named Winter Asya Diamond. I was created in London in this exact building, my soul purpose to record and report information of histories progression. _I thought as a frown crept onto my lips and my eyes lidded halfway. _The intention of my being having feelings were found slim for I was a doll but they had forgotten my human soul involvement as the soul inside my very being evolved with every human I encountered in my life. _I looked at the wonderful weather outside the window with a dead expression. _Every time I died, they would resurrect me for the same purpose but with a different approach. They sent me to families to be a servant or if I was privileged enough be adopted into the families. _

"Miss?" the familiar voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked to them, "Oh hello Leo-san. Eliot-san." I said with a bow. "Who are you and how do you know us? What are you doing here?" Elliot asked. "I wanted to see the place I was- Going to attend years ago but never got the chance too." I white lied. "And my Name's Asya." I said. I saw Elliot's eyes widened and Leo's eyebrows raised. "Asya-san?" Leo asked. "The same piano player from Pandora?!" Elliot exclaimed annoyed as he eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What the hell are you doing here!" He added. "Elliot-sama try to calm down a bit." Leo stated. "I'm sorry." I said as I turned to leave but got stopped as Leo said, "Were you the one singing as well?" I froze. "Did I bother you with it?" I asked not turning. "No but how do you know 'that' song." Leo emphasized the 'that' more so than anything in that sentence. _I was programmed to keep information hidden. _I thought. "I don't know...I just started singing." I lied.

"What the hell are you two talking about?!" Elliot asked annoyed. "What happened to your hair and dress sense as well?" Leo stated. I clutched my watch to the middle of my chest. _But I never had the programed intention to have feelings. _I stayed silent. "I must be going." I lied. "Just answer the question." Elliot said. _Two sides of one coin. _

I was about to leave when Elliot got in front of me. "Asya, As the heir of the Nightray household I order to explain yourself." He said. I had enough, "Tch. Nightray or not, I still wouldn't answer." I stated in a disgusted tone. "I don't need to answer your demands because," I grabbed him by the collar, "I don't work for or with your family anymore." My eyes widened at the statement I said. I let go of him and ran away from them but collapsed because a sharp pain pulsed throughout my body.

"Idiot you shouldn't be running if your body is bandaged like that!" Elliot scolded me. I gritted my teeth letting my emotions showing for so long and then being weak and putting up a bold front acting human. _I'M JUST A DOLL! _I shouted in my mind. Elliot and Leo helped me up. "I'm sorry...I just-" "What do you mean 'anymore'?" Elliot asked as he and Leo helped me down the hall. "Is there a Piano here?" I asked. "You didn't answer my-" "Yes." Leo interrupted Elliot. "Can you two play?" I asked as they opened a door and I looked to see two grand black pianos. "Sure." Elliot said as he and Leo set me down on a chair across of the Pianos.

They started to play Lacie and I couldn't help but smile at the song. I slowly began to dance once more and hummed the song. I felt graceful and light and stopped I the same position as last time and with a smile. I looked at the two, "That was beautiful." I stated in a happy tone. "Miss Asya-" "Just call me Asya, Please." I said. "Well, Asya, what happened to you for you to be bandaged up like that." Leo asked as he stared at my bandaged face and limbs. We all left to the library as I told them, "I went on a mission from Pandora and the chain Kinda got the jump on me." I white lied.

"I hope your feeling okay Asya." Leo said. "Thank Leo~" I said happily. "Your a real idiot. I bet the chain was a trump or a grim." Elliot said. "It was the Cheshire Cat~" I said mischievously as I passed them into an aisle of books. "Hey wait-" "Shush~ This is a library you disgusting Nightray." I said as I disappeared from view. "WHAT!?" He shouted angrily as he looked for me.

I giggled as he gave up minutes later. I was sitting on an aisle of books and I thought it was funny he hadn't noticed me. Leo did and he sent me glances and a smile and I returned them with the same. "The have the series of Holy Knight!" Oz's voice rang. As I heard that I ran out of the room not sparring a glance at anyone. "What is Oz doing here?" I asked silently. I started to just walk and talked to myself, "Then does that mean Break and Sharon are here too? If they find me out of my room they'll be mad." I said.

I tripped over my foot and fell onto the floor. "iiittteee." I whined.

_Your a clumsy girl y'know. _The girl's voice said. "Your that girl from before...Your my true chain aren't you?" I asked already knowing the answer. _Yes. _"Your the Kuroyuki that took over my body back in Nosembria." I stated. _Yes. Sorry but I had to take the chance to take over. _She said. "Red and Black weren't really mine to begin with were they?" I asked. _Not necessarily. _She said. _They were given to the third you as a present. She felt bad for your doll and decided she would help you out. _She stated. "I see...Alright I'm going to stop talking now." I said and it was silent.

I got off the floor and as I turned a corner I saw Oz and another girl resembling him being taken into a passageway. My eyes widened, "That's where..." I mumbled as I walked towards it. "Let's see...They opened it like this." I said as I pushed a candle in and the passageway opened again for me. When I walked in it closed but got a hold of my black ribbon holding onto my hair so now my hair was out of the grip of the ribbon so I held it slightly so it wouldn't drag on the floor. "So Oz Boy." I froze, I didn't want to move. "Lotti..." I mumbled as I slowly walked down the stairs. "Don't worry master Oz. We're not going to harm you." I heard Fangs voice. "Then Doug is here too." I said.

I walked finally came out from the stairs onto a platform before the other steps down to the last floor. "Lotti! Doug! Fang!" I shouted as I saw Lotti leaning into Oz. They all stared at me in shock. "A-Asya?" Lotti asked. I nodded as I walked down the steps slowly. "Asya do you remember us? Do you remember Lily and the others?" Fang asked. "I'm not here to reminisce. I would but I was thrown into the abyss by my own family." I sneered.

She froze, "What do you want with Oz?" I asked. "We just want to see Jack." She stated. "And you told me to do it but we needed Zwei to open up the-" "I Don't CARE!" I shouted. I looked at her with narrowed eyes. I then glanced to the girl on the floor and I could see the same mossy green color leak from her mouth like I did when Vincent..."Give her the antidote now Lotti." I ordered. She stepped back, "I'm sorry to say this but I don't listen to you anymore. Glen-sama told us not to, not until you finally awoken." She said as She wrapped her arms around Oz. "Anyways, why don't you go somewhere else and let me-" "I don't believe I asked you Charlotte, It was an Order." I stated in a cold tone.

My facial expression showing indifference, not matching my tone in words. "Asya Bakersvillie Is dead is she not?" Lotti stated. "Your not my best friend from back then Asya. Your what? Asya K. White? Anita Yuki, or how about Mikaze-" "How do you know about those names?" I asked. "Asya darling," She started as she walked towards me. She was now close to me and we were fairly the same height. She grabbed my arm and turned so I saw Oz. She held my hands behind my back, "Glen-sama knew about you...The Bakersvillie family is the one that made you." She whispered into my ear.

"You were a doll that had a defected soul that was able to let you have a personality and feelings. The complete opposite of Echo and Zwei. They made the doll work. You? We kept you around cause Glen-sama couldn't bare to kill you. Not his precious daughter." She whispered. I felt a pain in my head as she let go of me and turned and threw a knife at someone or thing but I didn't look up to see who as I stared at the floor holding my hands over my ears.

My head throbbed and my heart ached. I fell to my knees, "F-father..." I mumbled. All of a sudden I saw Fang show his sword.

_"Blood...So much blood." _

My eyes widened. "A..ya!...As...! Asya!" I looked over to Elliot as he grabbed my hand and ran with me through another passageway and cut some crates as it blocked the path for Lotti and them. We were now walking and he still held onto my hand. I was shaking as everything around me was covered in the dark crimson liquid. "Hey Elliot look at Asya-san." Leo's voice barley reached me. "Do you think she's okay?" he asked as we all stopped walking. "Asya..." I looked up at Oz. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

_"ALL THIS BLOOD IS MINE!" _

I didn't answer as my legs gave out and I fell to my knees. Leo set the girl on the floor by the wall and the boys, aide from Oz who looked at the girl with concern and stayed by her side, knelt by me trying to get me to stop shaking. "Asya please tell us what's wrong." Leo said. I shook my head, "I can't." I stated. "Damn woman just stop shaking then!" Elliot stood and shouted. "If everything is alright and dandy then stop acting like you did something horrible like killing fucking people!" He scowled at me. My eyes widened then I looked at the floor. "But that's exactly what I have done...for years." I said as I stood up and walked past him. "Where the hell are you going!?" Elliot shouted as he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. "I'm going to get out of here and fucking go die somewhere." I sated bluntly.

He bore his teeth in an angered frown as his grip tightened. "Your not going to wuss out like that!" He shouted. I looked at him surprised, "Elliot-sama." I mumbled then covered my mouth as I realized what I had just said. He looked at me stunned, "You called me Elliot-sama. Tell me why." He said. I didn't reply. "NOW!" He demanded making me flinch and shut my eyes. "Because a long time ago I used to work for the Nightray Family as a nanny for the families children." I stated quickly looking away knowing I would have to come clean about my past sooner or later.

"But your like in your teens you couldn't have-" "Because it was about 80 years ago." I interrupted him. "What?" Elliot said. "80 years ago I was known as Mariah Mistafellows. Back then I had black hair that was up to my shoulders. My eyes stayed the same though." I said. "Back then I was about 28 years old. Well I was before I was stabbed through the heart and sent into the Abyss by the Barma family." I stated. "Look it up in the records of your home and it's servants. I assure you I am not making any of this up." I stated.

It was silent.


End file.
